Wrong Saiyan's Concubine
by bloodpatternblue
Summary: *Complete* Vegeta is sent across the realm to find his fathers concubines. One look into a set of deep blue eyes and life as Vegeta knew it, would never be the same again. The first story in a 3 part epic A/U set in a far away kingdom. 7 people hold the key to the prophecy, can they stop stop the evil that lurks in the shadows before it plunders the world into darkness.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi all, this is an exciting new A/U I have been thinking about lately. I'm using some more traditional spelling for characters names. And some of the ages aren't correct to the series. Other than that I don't think anyone is OOC.

Vegeta – Vegeta Oji

Bulma – Bulma

King Vegeta – Vegeta Ou

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

Vegeta Oji rod his horse down into the coastal village. He led a team of four men, their mission was more of a search; a search for concubines for his father, Vegeta Ou. This was a task he completed every year. He had done it since the summer he turned fourteen.

"This is the last town before we head back to the kingdom for the official selection Sire" A guard stated behind Vegeta Oji.

"And thank the gods for that, I get tiresome of these outer coastal towns. So dirty and common" Vegeta Oji scowled.

This job was so beneath him. But it was his father's way of putting him in his place. Vegeta Oji just wanted to visit this last town and head home, the town's people knew this was a time of year the scouts would come offering a ripe reward for any beautiful virgin daughter they may have. It was a somewhat easy life for the girl if chosen by the king himself, if not it was off to the local brothels if one of the soldiers didn't claim her first. Vegeta Oji was never interested in such things. He had been with many women but never kept any.

A group of people were waiting in the town centre for the men; they had probably been warned by a scout so they could freshen up their daughters for Vegeta Oji.

"Line them up." Called one the soldiers as he dismounted his horse.

Vegeta Oji graceful jumped off his horse, removing his riding gloves so he could inspect the girls waiting. Many of the village women watched him in awe. It was rumoured Vegeta Oji was the most handsome man ever to grace the land. And they all blushed as he walked by.

Vegeta Oji walked by the girls who were lined up like cattle. None really catching his eye, he sighed. This was so demeaning; he would rather be training than doing this! As he walked down the line of young girls a pair of crystal blue eyes caught his gaze. They almost stopped him in his tracks, if it wasn't for his training in never letting an enemy throw him off he would have feel to his knees. A short breath and a hard swallow Vegeta Oji stepped toward her. Her long blue hair blew slightly beside her well framed face. She had a look of determination in her eye; she was a fiery one indeed. Vegeta Oji smirked, he had found his fathers next bride. Without a doubt.

"What is your name girl?" Vegeta Oji Boomed.

"Bulma…Sire."

* * *

><p>The horses were tied up by a tree, the campfire was blazing now. Raw meat hung above it, slowly being turned by a soldier. Everyone else was busying themselves raising Vegeta Oji's tent and preparing the meal.<p>

Vegeta Oji was down at a near by river washing himself before everything was set up and he could finally eat. He had his clothes and armour hung up on a tree. Dipping his head under the water he came back up and with the growing light he noticed something rustling in the bushes beside the river. Something was there, not making a very good attempt to conceal itself from him. He continued to pretend he didn't notice but still keeping all his focus on that area. Another noise and branches moved, Vegeta Oji made a split decision and ran for the shore. It was without a doubt the girl they had picked up from the last town. Bulma.

He had paid good money for the wench and she was not going to escape him! Vegeta Oji ran after her, his long strides brought him a few metres of her within seconds. She was no match for him. Grabbing her around the waist and bringing her to the ground she screamed out as she hit the dirt. Vegeta Oji quickly flipped himself over as he pushed himself on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She wiggled with all her might trying to free herself.

"Be still girl! Don't dishonour your family by running; they accept the king's money in trade for you! Where did you think you would go?" He fiercely asked the girl.

"Anywhere but to your king's bed!" She spat back.

Vegeta Oji slapped her with a free arm, the girls face flooded with shock. Tears started to fill her eyes and stream down her face.

"He is your king wench and you best remember that, you haven't been selected yet! I could easily send you to the whore houses. Then whose bed would you be in? Drunken sailors?" He growled at the young girl.

She stopped fighting and laid there defeated, she wasn't getting away from him. He was one of the fiercest warriors ever to be born. The stories she had heard about Vegeta Oji ran shivers down her spine. He would track her down and slit her throat, this was the legend of Vegeta Oji.

Vegeta Oji stood up pulling her by her arm. She opened her eyes and looked at the Prince. Only just realising he was completely naked, water still beading down his incredible body. Sculpted by the gods, there was no other explanation for it. she felt her face start to burn as her eyes studied his body, his manhood. Vegeta Oji smirked.

"What's wrong girl? Have you never seen a man's body before? I suppose not, you are a virgin after all… or are you?" He laughed.

Bulma turned away; she was bright red but had stopped crying. Vegeta Oji let her go and pushed her in the direction of the camp.

"Next time you try to run I will slice you in half, I am tired and hungry I have no time for your silly little games!" He yelled as they headed for the other soldiers.

* * *

><p>Vegeta Oji ate by himself in his tent, which had Bulma's small tent attached to it after her little escape episode. He ate in silence just the way he liked it, at the castle he was always attending parties and royal dinners. It infuriated him. He was in charge of the royal army, he commanded respect of the troops and the people they protected. He wasn't fit for the social life of politics, all he wanted was to become the strongest, the most powerful warrior in all existence.<p>

He heard sobbing coming from the tent beside him and he heard shouting and laughter from outside where the troops were eating. He was never truly alone like he wanted. But that would change, when he became king!

* * *

><p>The sun started to rise up over the eastern mountain. Vegeta Oji breathed in the air, it was starting to get cooler with each morning. Soon he would be back at the capital leading his men. Back to where he was supposed to be, not roaming the country side for 'silly play girls' for his father. He felt Bulma's arms around his waist tighten as the horse started to trot. He wasn't going to ride any less hard for this girl; he wanted to get home as quickly as possible. She was going to have to bear it.<p>

"We should be home with in a month men, we leave the slow behind" He commanded as he slammed his legs into the side of his stallion.

His horse gained speed and Bulma's grip tightened once more.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. Let me hear your comments.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All.

I am really enjoying writing this fic, of course as always let me know your thoughts.

I'm using some more traditional spelling for characters names.

Vegeta – Vegeta Oji

Bulma – Bulma

King Vegeta – Vegeta Ou

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

Bulma's eyes opened. This was how she awoke each morning. The sinking feeling, that the day before something terrible had happened that she now had to face; that even her dreams could not keep her from. She had been sold to be a concubine for Vegeta Ou. The King of these lands.

But they were not her lands. He was not her King. She had been found after a ship had wrecked off the shores of the small coastal town of Ha'íl. She had been given to a couple who could not bear children, but far from the accepted opinion that they would love and cherish her like their own. It was quite the opposite. Her amazing blue eyes and light blue hair made her stand out from the rest. They knew she would be picked to be sold to Vegeta Ou's harem. They saw gold in her beauty and they had betrayed her like she always knew they would.

She had heard the stories of Vegeta Oji, the Prince. He was said to have the face of the gods, and a body to match. That he could strike down any monster with his mighty sword. He could out run and living creature on land, and brave the roughest seas better than any sailor. Bulma scoffed at these legends. He was handsome, sure. But wicked inside, how could he go from town to town and tear girls from their homes and send them to such an oppressed place. She was being taking to an official selection, if Vegeta Ou does not take fancy to her she will be taken to a local brothel to try and recover some of the gold the royal assets had paid for her. Of course before they are sent there the guards pass them around for 'testing'.

"Girl, ready yourself. We leave after breakfast." A soldier called out from the campsite.

Bulma sighed and sat up. She only had the clothes on her back, she would not have time to wash them before they left. Bulma pulled her dress over her head and pulled it down over her legs. It was floor length, dark green in colour and was hardly flattering. Not that she wanted any attention from these men. She pulled back the tent opening and walked over to the fire.

* * *

><p>"Sire, there seems to be a storm brewing up ahead. The wind has changed directions and the air has grown cooler." A soldier yelled riding next to his Prince.<p>

"Yes, I'm not an idiot. We will take refuge up ahead beside that hill in the clearing." Vegeta Oji yelled back as the wind picked up.

"Sire!" He called back signalling the rest of the soldiers.

Riding toward the new campsite, Bulma felt the wind pick up again. She held on tight and buried her face behind Vegeta Ou as the rain started. Hitting them like a barrage of a mighty river. This was a bad storm, a late summer storm. One that could cause so much destruction.

* * *

><p>The Soldiers were cramped into the smaller tent that Bulma had been occupying. The storm screamed outside, the horses were tied to a new by group of trees. They were very uneasy and were fretting next to each other in the storm. Vegeta watched from inside the tent, they had eaten bread and smoked dehydrated meat that had been cooked the night before. Vegeta Oji had brought Bulma into his own tent. Not trusting the soldiers will to keep their hands off the King's property. She was to be brought to the King as a virgin. He turned around and saw that Bulma was fast asleep on the bed. She was not use to the long hard rides on horse back that was clear. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after dinner each night since they left a week ago.<p>

Vegeta Oji walked over and started to undress, he too was tired and needed to rest for the morning. He took off his shirt; his defined chest and abdomen were more defined in the candle light. He rubbed his eyes and pulled back the covers. Bulma was still fully clothed.

Like he could be tempted by such a young girl!

She couldn't be any older than sixteen, he was easily four years her senior. And a Prince, he had no use for such a frivolous thing. His father could spend his time spreading his seed. Vegeta Oji would be the only true heir, and getting the respect and trust of the men in the army and the people of the land was the way he would secure his title. Once his father passed, the council could only name Vegeta Oji the successor to the throne.

He laid down next to the small girl, feeling her body heat pulsate through the sheets, it was nice on a cold night to feel that warmth. But that is as far as it went. Vegeta Oji needed no one, least of all a silly little girl.

* * *

><p>Vegeta Oji's eyes shot open. Bulma was wrapped around him, sitting on top of his waist. A knife was in her hand, she held it firmly against his throat.<p>

"I will not become anyone's whore!" She strained to keep her voice low.

Vegeta Oji smirked. She had guts, she had pride. Most girls were excited to become nothing but sex slaves to his father. This girl had a fire in her belly; he was drawn to it the minute his gaze connected with hers.

"The do it, let nothing stand in your way child." Vegeta Oji whispered, playing along in her game.

The sun would be rising soon, if she was going to do it she had to do it now. The Prince looked so handsome beneath her. He was calm and collected. Nothing like what she imagined. The stories were lies of course. She did shiver in his presence, she was sure if he hadn't paid for her he would have killed her already. His chest was rising and falling with his breathes. His bare chest exposed from under the sheets. God he was beautiful, she felt a pure rush of animalistic urge to cares his surprisingly soft skin. Still a huge smirk was washed over his amazing features.

"Do it girl, kill the legendary Vegeta Oji, run from this place and live amongst the animals" He chuckled.

"Don't mock me; I will slit your throat." She threatened.

Vegeta Oji with the speed of light grabbed her arm holding the knife and had her face down on the bed before she even knew what was happening. Pushing himself up against her back, he purred in her ear.

"I gave you a chance; I can tell you have spirit. But you are not a killer." He laughed.

"Let… Me… Go!" She cried trying to struggle free.

Vegeta Oji pulled her shoulders back so he had his arm up against her breasts. Again he spoke in her ear.

"You are the King's now; he will choose what your fate will be. But keep up this little act of bravery and you will be destined for the whore house, my father does not like trouble makers." Vegeta Oji warned.

The truth was he was attracted to her spirit, he wanted to tell her to keep fighting, but he knew what the out come would be. She would have a better chance in Vegeta Ou's harem. Better then the life of a street whore. But then again if his father did not choose her, he could have a taste of her fiery will all to himself. Wouldn't that be a change from the sickly obedient whores he was use to? Ones that saw his body and melted. Never fighting him for a moment. Feeling this body under him with such passion for life and freedom almost made him hard.

She was like no other woman he had met and yet she was just a girl.

Vegeta Oji loosened his grip and leaned back taking the knife with him. Bulma just lay there crying into the pillow. Vegeta Oji sighed and stood up.

"Get up and go down to the river to wash your clothes. I will make sure the others stay in their tents." He said walking out of the tent.

* * *

><p>AN: And that is the end of part 2, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All.

Sorry about the wait on the update, work has been pretty busy so I'm only just getting some free time. As always reviews are welcome, let me know how you think the story is going and suggestions.

I'm using some more traditional spelling for characters names.

Vegeta – Vegeta Oji

Bulma – Bulma

King Vegeta – Vegeta Ou

* * *

><p>Part 3<p>

Vegeta Oji sat with his knees raised in front of him and his sword by his side. It was early morning and the sun was escaping up over the horizon. Vegeta Oji loved the mornings. Another day alive was another one to help him reach his potential.

Bulma was bathing down in the river in front of Vegeta. In this light he could hardly make out any detail on her. She needed to be watched 24 hours after her little stunt in his tent, and not to mention the afternoon she tried to sneak past him just after they left her village. Vegeta Oji sighed; this was not where he wanted to be. This time of year always felt like he was wasting months of training to pick up these silly girls. He grabbed his sword next to him, felling the steel in his grip. After the girl had bathed he was going to practice, it had been months since he had swung his sword in battle.

"I'm finished, can you turn around so I can get out!" Bulma almost demanded.

"Not a chance, you lost the privilege of modesty when you held a knife to my throat and didn't slice it." Vegeta Oji smirked.

Bulma winced. Was he serious? Was she meant to walk around in front of him naked? Surely he was jesting.

"You cannot be serious?" Bulma squealed.

"Deadly, now get out and dry yourself. I have things to do. Besides its only fair… you have seen me don't forget!" Vegeta Oji said chuckling.

Bulma felt her body fill with rage. He was actually enjoying this, making her feel uncomfortable. He was truly an evil person. She started to walk out of the water as she walked up the bank her body was beginning to be revealed. She raised her hands to her chest, he could look all he wanted the disgusting creature, she wasn't giving up he dignity that easy.

Vegeta Oji chuckled more as she tried to cover herself. Who did she think she was? She should get use to this; from now own her body belonged to the King, his father. And more people would see her naked flesh then her whole village put together. He silently hoped his father rejected her; he would enjoy smothering that flame out that she burned bright.

Bulma was at the shore now, her arms and hands covering her most private parts. She was shivering a bit from the cool breeze as it whisked over her soft skin. She looked Vegeta Oji straight in the eye, she wasn't going to let him feel he had won. Her disobedient stare only gave him more satisfaction. Although watching her body still wet from the water, he watched hungry as droplets trickled down every crevasse of her body. She was growing nicely he had to admit, she more resembled a woman than an adolescent.

_Oh yes I am going to enjoy breaking you girl._

Bulma stood watching Vegeta Oji; he remanded sitting, his hand caressing his sword. Bulma watched his hand slowly run against the brilliant metal encrusted with gems. For a second she imagined his hand running up the side of her body, she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her body at the thought. She started to drop her hands, placing them at her side. Her whole body was revealed now in the morning light, her round breasts slim waist and smooth hips. Vegeta Oji didn't expect this from her, he thought for sure she would cover herself up as best she could until she had clothing back on her body. This girl had spirit, lots of it and standing there naked before him staring him down he never wanted any other female like he wanted Bulma at this very second.

* * *

><p>The camp fire poured light onto the groups face, the tents had been soaked from the night before, lying out to be dried. Vegeta Oji was trying to pretend the others were not present as he ate his food. Bulma was also trying not to make eye contact with anyone as the other four soldiers chatted amongst themselves, talking about the ceremony that was to take place when the Prince returned. They were more interested in the girls that weren't going to be chosen, the ones who would end up in brothels or the soldier's beds.<p>

Vegeta Oji's keen sense triggered and he stood up looking around the camp. The other soldiers immediately stood with him, before they even knew what was going on Vegeta Oji had his sword out and he had turned around to meet what was lurking in the bushes beside the camp they had made. Turning her head Bulma saw a huge bear come out from the trees, snorting out hot breath in the cold air; it didn't look pleased, even for a 10ft wild animal. They all started to circle around it, hoping to scare if off with numbers. But it seemed they had invaded its territory and it was not backing down. The bear stood on its hind legs roaring with a huge set of lungs some of the men started to shake. A human enemy was something they knew how to fight, this thing was twice as tall as them and probably three times their weight with massive claws and a huge jaw full of teeth for ripping meat.

"Keep calm, don't let its appearance scare you. That is its aim; remember you have your sword. It's all you need!" Vegeta Oji roared.

"Sire!" They all called in unison.

Bulma had never seen Vegeta Oji give these men any kind of encouragement before, admittedly they hadn't come across any danger. But he didn't give an impression he cared for them at all. But now, something had changed. As if he was singing a battle song pledging he would get each and everyone of them out alive.  
>He was in a sense a true leader, a true King in training.<p>

"Gail and Heimer, flank the bear. Decrease its manoeuvring ability and we will out power it." Vegeta Oji called out.

The two men darted to the side of the bear and set up behind the bear as the two remaining soldiers moved to close the gaps. The bear made trivial attempts to swipe at them but they were very quick. Detecting it was surrounded the bear grew more dangerous. Its eyes filled with fury and its teeth were bared. Vegeta Oji smiled. This was what he did best, this was his element. It was time to take down the enemy.

Vegeta Oji lunged forward with his sword aimed at the bear's middle section. Following his lead the four other warriors jumped in all taking aim. A huge paw came swinging at Vegeta Oji he dodged the first blow but the second came from no where, he managed to connect his sword to soften the blow but he was still pushed backwards on the defensive. This gave the other soldiers time to slice at the Bear from all angles, crying out in pain it turned around like in a crazy trance going for each solider. Vegeta Oji out of nowhere jumped up onto of the bear's shoulders and stuck his sword straight into the side of the beasts neck. Acting as a reaction the bears arm came swinging up and knocked Vegeta Oji in the side of the head, he went flying with his sword still in hand. The soldiers jumped in to finish off the bear, finally impaling their swords in the belly of the beast. Frozen In pain the bear stood still as Vegeta Oji picked himself up and walked over to the fight, his sword raised and with one strong swipe of his arm the bears head went rolling. They had just taken down a huge beast with minimal injuries. Bulma watched in awe, she had never seen anything like it.

Vegeta Oji dropped his sword and fell to the ground; his head was bleeding at a dangerous rate. Rushing to his side the soldiers picked him up and moved him over to the fire. Bulma quickly grabbed some old clothes that had been discarded beside the drying tents. She had treated wounds like this before, many men in the village had gotten injuries from hunting every now and then and the females had been taught how to care for these kinds of wounds.

"Quickly lay him down, I have dressed these kinds of wounds before." Bulma said grabbing a bucket of water.

"What should we do, grab some mead?" A soldier asked.

"Yes good thinking!" Bulma said quickly pressing down onto the wound with all the pressure she could muster.

She couldn't believe her eyes; Vegeta Oji had given up his life to give the soldiers a chance to kill the bear. If he hadn't done that it surely would have over powered them all after draining their energy. He had sacrificed himself for them all. Bulma was shocked, how could he be two completely different people in a space of a day?

Who was this prince?

* * *

><p>Vegeta Oji slowly opened his eyes; it was nearing morning from the amount of light in the tent. The soldiers had erected it in an attempt to keep him away from the wild animals now surrounding the bear's carcass. He sat up slowly; his head was pounding so hard he could hardly think.<p>

"No don't get up! Your head was severely damaged! Lay back down." Bulma said from his side.

He didn't even realise she was there. He only remembered the bear appearing, how was it that he was now alive and back in his tent?

"Do you remember anything?" Bulma asked moving closer to him with fresh bandages.

"Only the bear, what happened? Did anyone perish?" Vegeta asked wincing.

Each movement was torture.

"No, everyone is fine except for you…" Bulma said dropping a cloth into the bucket of water.

She started to take off his bandages. The wound was huge, but there didn't seem to be fracture on his skull. Bulma thought if there had been his head would be swollen and he wouldn't be awake and asking questions. That however was just a guess.

"You saved them; you gave yourself to save them." Bulma said quietly.

"Don't be stupid girl, I did what a commander does. He leads his men into battle. Save them? I did no such thing!" Vegeta Oji scoffed.

Bulma smiled for the first time, Vegeta Oji watched her face as she reapplied his bandages. He hadn't seen her smile yet. She looked beautiful, gorgeous. Her lips were full and supple; he hadn't seen her up this close since the village when he decided she was a prime buy for the King. What kind of life would this girl have had if he had not rode into her village? Would she of married and had children? Would she have been attending to wounds like she was doing now to him? Vegeta Oji felt his face starting to burn up as he remembered his own mother, her soft hands wrapping bandages around his bruised and battered body. His father trained him hard from the moment he could walk, and his mother fixed him up afterwards. She had died of a fever when he was just a boy; from then on Vegeta Oji felt no love from any one. Respect and trust was about the only thing that came close, but love. That was not something he had in his life.

Bulma was leaning into him; her hair was only inches from his face. She smelt of jasmine, probably from the flowers that she had been wearing in her hair that day. Vegeta Oji pushed Bulma in the stomach and away from his body.

"Get away from me child! Just leave me alone." He growled like a wounded animal.

"If I don't fix these bandages you may start bleeding again and it wont stop this time!" she growled back.

Such spirit, Vegeta Oji thought.

"Get out!" He yelled.

"Not a chance! Now let me put those bandages on!" Bulma said grabbing them and grabbing the princes arm.

Vegeta literally growled at her as her soft hands grabbed him.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" He snarled.

"Tonight you are a wounded man! You are acting like it too, just let me help you then you can claim your position of tyrant tomorrow!" Bulma said furiously.

He blue eyes glowed in the candle light. She had such a fire in her belly, it made Vegeta melt. This woman was proving to be very annoying. And then the prince decided to make a choice he never thought he ever would. He gave in to the woman. He gave himself to Bulma, but only for the night.

* * *

><p>AN: And that is part 3 done. Hope you are all enjoying this.

Thank you to everyone for the encouragement in your reviews.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All.

I hope you are finding this pic enjoyable. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this fic. I am very grateful =]

I have been planing out this story from the first part and it will hopefully be long, I will probably split the story up into 3 separate parts (each being its own story) cliff hangers to end of course! The scene is now set for the real story to begin, in this part Vegeta Oji has made it back to the capital along with Bulma.

As always suggestions and comments are welcome as reviews and private messages.

I'm using some more traditional spelling for characters names.

Vegeta – Vegeta Oji

Bulma – Bulma

King Vegeta – Vegeta Ou

* * *

><p>Part 4<p>

The capital was buzzing with the news that Vegeta Oji had returned withy the final girl. Preparations were in order to begin the official selection. Food was being cooked, the main roads were filled with decorations, and animals were lining up to be offered as gifts to the Gods. Everything was in motion, nothing more so than Bulma's own destiny.

She watched in awe as the city folk ran around the Prince's horse, all of them seemed to have a job to do. She was beginning to feel nervous, why was this such a big event? It was only slavery, girl condemned to a life of confinement and misery. Bulma felt a huge lump in her throat, she felt as if she could burst into tears at any moment. A step closer was a step closer to her imprisonment. How could she escape this fate? She wanted to jump from this horse and run until her legs gave out. But Vegeta Oji was right, where would she go? Who would hide her?

"There is an inn up here. You are to stay here tonight to freshen up, buy some new clothes and present yourself before the King tomorrow." Vegeta Oji explained.

He had sent his Soldiers away to also rest and relax before tomorrow's excitement.

Bulma was silent.

"Of course I will also be staying here, you didn't think I would be leaving you alone did you?" Vegeta Oji smirked.

Bulma still remained silent. Vegeta Oji chuckled to himself. She thought her life was over, that she was either going to be a slave to his ruthless father or sent to the whore house to be shared around like a play toy. But little did this blue haired girl know. Vegeta Oji was planning to keep her all for him self. He wasn't giving her up. No, he had never found a woman quite like her. She was going to be his; he would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Bulma had gone up to the room first. Being with Vegeta Oji meant she had the best room in the Inn. It had its own private bath, a servant and a huge bed fit for… well fit for a Prince! Vegeta Oji followed her into the room, taking up his small bag of personal possessions. Bulma was standing in the middle of the room; she looked as if she didn't belong. Vegeta Oji scoffed.<p>

"Well, go on and take a bath. The servant will make it what ever temperature you would like." Vegeta Oji said sighing and heading for the bed.

He sat down and removed his boots then his shirt, Bulma could only watch as his rippling abs and strong chest shone in the late afternoon sun. He was a magnificent sight to see. A true Prince in his glory days. She just wanted him to pick her up in his arms and throw her down onto that soft bed. Her body almost quivered for it.

How could she feel this way about him? He was a notorious arsehole, content only in making others feel like the mud on his boot. But she couldn't shake the feeling that he was so much more then his own legend. He was a better man in person than in any story tale.

Vegeta Oji turned and met her eyes. He stood up; only wearing his riding pants he walked over to her.

"You don't want to go to that ceremony tomorrow do you?" He asked as he came closer to her.

"Even if I told you, you don't care. You are only doing a duty, and that is all a warrior does isn't it? Anything for the gold in your pocket." Bulma said turning her gaze.

She felt tears and could bare looking at the Prince.

"It is my duty yes, but not as a warrior. Only as a Prince, I do not enjoy this anymore then you do girl. My father enjoys taking young girls from their homes, bringing them here to compete against each other. It is pathetic." Vegeta Oji spat.

Bulma looked up at him. Her eyes were full of tears threatening to over flow she swallowed hard.

"Why do you do this then?" She asked.

"Because I am just as trapped as you are, I am just as much of a slave for that man as any girl in his harem. I do this to survive so one day I may change my own fate." Vegeta confessed.

She couldn't hold it now, his words touched her. He was right, they were both doomed to live in chains.

"You too can change your fate." Vegeta Oji said rasing his hand to the young girls face.

"I can't, if he does not choose me, I am doomed for the whore houses. If he does I am a slave for life!" Bulma said crying now.

"If he does not choose you, the soldiers can decide to take you in." Vegeta said.

"How could they be any better? Surely we are just a play toy to them." She said as Vegeta Oji dropped his hand from her cheek.

"You would most certainly be a play toy, especially if I decided to take you. But it would be the best place for you. I do not crave a woman's body like other men; I have other things on my mind." Vegeta said blatantly lying.

Bulma almost laughed, he would choose her? Was he serious?

"What, you would…?" She asked softly.

Vegeta just started to laugh. He would take her as his own, no one would touch her. Not even his father.

* * *

><p>"Sire…" The slave bowed before his King.<p>

"Ahh you are back, did they notice you were gone?" Vegeta Ou asked.

"No my King, I sent another in my place. They did not see my face so you should be confident they are still ignorant of our meeting." The slave said to his King.

"Good, good. Now please report to me." He encouraged.

"Sire, she is as your scout told. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has amazing blue eyes, not seen in these lands for centuries." He began.

"Hmm, yes very nice." The king pondered.

"Although…" The slave started.

The King's attention was struck.

"Yes go on…"

"It seems Vegeta has fallen for the young woman, he pledged to take her in once you had rejected her. For she has the brightest fire burning in her belly my sire. He was sure you would not want one with such spirit as her my lord." He started.

"He does, does he? My son, fallen for a foreign beauty? How charming." Vegeta Ou laughed.

The slave looked up, almost asking to be dismissed; he had no more information for his King.

"Very well, you shall leave." The King said raising his hand.

"Sire" The slave said bowing and retreating from the room.

"My son? He has finally found a woman? This is a cause for celebration!" Vegeta Ou howled with laughter.

* * *

><p>Vegeta Oji put his head back against the tiles. His head was still bruised and his wounds opened up occasionally if he moved too much in his sleep. The rest of his body had some minor bruisers and scrapes; they were all but gone now. He sighed as he let the warmth of the bath engulf him. As he started to relax he heard a shuffle of clothes as they hit the floor behind him, he swung around to see Bulma, in front of him. Completely naked as she had been that time at the river. Vegeta felt a soft growl come from his throat as he watched her step toward him. Her body was perfect, the candle light did nothing but accentuate her curves.<p>

"Your wounds, I should help you clean them." She almost whispered as Vegeta Oji stood to help her into the built in bath.

It was like a huge spa, full of flower petals and oils. Bulma stepped down into the water, holding a cloth she stood before the Prince. His body was still bruised, but he was still a beautiful sight to see. His muscles were perfectly formed on his frame. His strong legs and tight middle. His arms were big but still agile. She stepped in front of his gorgeous body.

She could feel the heat radiating off him. He too watched her as she moved even closer. Bulma reached up to his forehead, patting it with the damp towel. Vegeta's gaze never left hers, as she cleaned his wound once again. Running his hand up her out stretched arm Vegeta Oji moved his face so close to Bulma's he could feel her sweet breathe on his cheek. His hand wrapped around her wrist and Bulma dropped the cloth. Pressing his lips up against hers Bulma almost whimpered. Everything about this man was perfect. Even the way he teased her with a soft kiss. Holding her wrist he pulled her close with his other arm around her waist. Feeling her breast press up against him he started to grow hard. Bulma moaned between kisses. Neither bodies wanted to move but then closer to each other. Bulma let her body relax as Vegeta Oji held her. He had never been this intimate with any woman, none had come close to Bulma. She was going to be his.

He was going to fight for her with all of his might.

* * *

><p>AN: Was that evil? I hope not. =D


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All.

Just a quick warning, this fic is rated M because of sexual content. But also because of other violent and graphic content. I do not wish to insult anyone, but merely wish to portray this fic as a historical one (as culture would have us believe) as well as a B/V A/U story. Some of the content is there to set the scene for a medieval earth as such and the cultures of the people at that time.

You have been warned. But of course your opinions matter to me, so feedback is always welcome be it good or bad.

Another update, and more reviews. Thank you all so much. I hope to reply to any questions you have on the story.

_preciousjade76__  
><em>_2/17/12 . chapter 4_

_Very cruel missy! Are you going to write a lemon? I really hope u do. U mentioned that Bulma looked really young in this fic. How old are they? Although, I'm ecstatic to hear that you're writing sequels for this fic. I really hope that you will finish writing them. I loved your fic The Gift, but was sad that the sequel was never finished. Anyway, loved this chapter._

**Thank you preciousjade76 for reviewing. I'm glad you have enjoyed my other work. And please don't despair I hope to be completing the sequel to the Gift soon. I had a few years off writing due to my work and I am reviewing my old notes of the story and I will be getting back to it very soon. **

**This story will be a lemon; I hope that is ok for you guys ;) And I am hoping for it to be long and eventful. If it drags on please be honest with me. **

**As to their ages, Vegeta Oji is 20 and Bulma is 16. It doesn't follow the original series ages.**

_su  
>216/12 . chapter 3 _

_Vegeta is starting to warm up to bulma. Hopefully it heats up even more for them. Lol_

**Su, it sure will! I do enjoy heated action between Bulma and Vegeta :D**

As always suggestions and comments are welcome as reviews and private messages.

I'm using some more traditional spelling for characters names.

Vegeta – Vegeta Oji

Bulma – Bulma

King Vegeta – Vegeta Ou

Goku – Kakarotto

* * *

><p>Part 5<p>

A pleasant smell awoke Bulma that morning. Like some amazing memory she just couldn't grasp in the depths of her own mind. She opened her eyes to an amazing breakfast full of fruit sweet breads and some eggs. It looked like the best meal she had ever had times ten. Saliva already pooling in her mouth she hoped out of bed and walked over to the small table. Not even noticing Vegeta Oji was no where to be seen she started to devour the food.

* * *

><p>Vegeta Oji had taken the first opportunity to come straight to the training barracks after he awoke this morning. He had worked up some tension last night and needed a release, he had kissed her yes. But that was all he did. She was still his fathers property and he knew better than to double cross his father. He wouldn't touch or see her again until after the ceremony. He had instructed Bulma to show the fire in her soul, his father did not want trouble makers. Vegeta Oji had seen it time and time again.<p>

Bulma was not from this land, her blue eyes and light hair indicated that. In a place of dark hair and eyes she stood out and his father again was not a fan of foreign women.

"My lord, you're back!" A voice called from behind the other training soldiers.

Vegeta Oji smirked, he knew that voice. A deep voice with an underlying happy tone that very rarely left this mans tone.

"Kakarotto" Vegeta Oji said whipping the sweat from his brow.

"When did you arrive into the city?" The taller warrior asked his prince.

"Late last night, it is good to be back in training." Vegeta Oji gleamed raising his sword into the light.

"It is good to have you back. After the ceremony today we have had a wave of new recruits. And you know I am too lenient on them!" Kakarotto laughed, his big grin was not a sight Vegeta Oji thought he would miss.

Usually it just annoyed the Prince.

* * *

><p>Bulma was herded out of the Inn by the servant that had attended to her room, she had a long ceremonial dress on and a ring of flowers around her forehead. She had washed her hair and it had a scent of lavender. A horse was waiting for her; it too had some sort of costume on. Almost as if to announce to everyone around that she was a chosen girl for the King's harem. Feeling embarrassed Bulma pulled herself onto the horse with the help of the servant. And then, she was on her way.<p>

To the official selection.

Would she be saved by the surprisingly deep Prince, or would she be a slave to a notoriously cruel King?

* * *

><p>Vegeta Oji pulled on his special ceremonial armour; he was to address the King as the official selection started. The public would not see the selection, but would see the girls chosen after the ceremony. He had done this for many years, as the kings right hand man and the prince in succession for the throne he was to see this selection from start to ending. He over saw the girls as he chose them from their villages, he would present them to his king and he would, after they had been selected witness the procedure to ensure their virginity was truly intact, he hated doing this. This was not the role of a commanding office of the lands army; this was not a job for a prince. But his father was a particularly evil man, one who never shown his son any kind of love or affection. After Vegeta Oji's mother past away, the one and only queen Vegeta Oji had lost his loving side. He no longer felt anything toward anyone but hate and anger. He blamed his father. Vegeta Oji was truly scared of one thing. Scared he would become like his father.<p>

Vegeta Oji stepped out of his changing room and headed for the main hall.

* * *

><p>Bulma Oji was rushed into a big room connecting with the main hall; the atmosphere was one of excitement. Who was going to be chosen? Bulma could almost be sick she was so nervous. She shook from anticipation, she didn't want to be here and she couldn't understand why any of these girls would. She would rather be back in the camp site with Vegeta Oji and the bear than be here!<p>

The girls were all being pushed into a line Bulma was slightly towards the end of the line, although the girls behind her were very eager to get through the doors to the main hall. Where the King was waiting.

* * *

><p>As the girls lined up Vegeta Ou was watching intently. Watching for the blue eyed beauty to appear before him. His son had no idea what was in store.<p>

He chuckled to himself.

Oh how delicious this situation was, he loved it.

"Very good, very good" He smirked.

* * *

><p>Vegeta Oji stood facing his father. The girls he personal chose were lining up behind him. He wanted more than anything to look at Bulma and see if she was coping in this situation. But he couldn't give anything away. He couldn't show any interest in her what so ever. If he did, his father would surely notice and in his mutual hatred for Vegeta Oji would choose Bulma and steal her away forever. For once a woman enters the harem, she is never seen again. But Vegeta Oji had told no one, had not even as much as looked at Bulma while anyone was around. He was careful, and if his plan went smoothly. Bulma would be his.<p>

And what a delicious thought that was.

The girls one by one came and stood next to Vegeta Oji, there would be 50 all up and he was to introduce them, their region and age. One by one Vegeta Ou chose to keep the girl or to send her off. Only 3% of these girls would be chosen. That was his usual acceptance rate. Vegeta Ou's harem was huge, woman of all regions and ages.

But why wasn't his father choosing any of these girls? He had introduced 33 already; many were exactly the type of girl he usually chose. Vegeta Oji could feel the girls getting more and more anxious behind him, none more so then Bulma. What was going on? What was he up to?

Vegeta Ou looked his son in the eye, a truly evil smile flooded his lips.

_No_

Vegeta Oji started to sweat. His father knew, how? Impossible! Vegeta Oji only realised it himself last night! There was no way.

He met his fathers eyes, dark shallow and empty. They made him shiver. His father was going to chose one girl.

Bulma.

"This is Bulma Sire of Ha'íl… She is 16" Vegeta tried to not sound defeated.

He may still yet be wrong, Bulma just needed to do her part.

"Hmm… You don't look of this land, where are you from?" Vegeta Ou asked almost purring.

"And why does that matter? Afraid you will catch something!" Bulma sneered.

Vegeta Oji reacted how he normally would in case of such insolence before the King, but of course he told Bulma to do this. He grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her to the ground.

"Wench that is your King!" He snarled.

Vegeta Ou laughed, that was a good show. Truly, his son believed he could best him at a game of wits?

"Yes Vegeta Oji, she is a feisty wench. She shall be a new member of my harem…" Vegeta Ou almost laughed.

Vegeta Oji looked up at his father. His eyes wide, he could not hide this. His father, knew and had betrayed him just like his expression was now. Vegeta Ou chuckled as Bulma was lead away, to a place she would never return.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the update!


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All.

Ok well this is where the story turns; the stage is set for Vegeta and Bulma.

I'm using some more traditional spelling for characters names.

Vegeta – Vegeta Oji

Bulma – Bulma

King Vegeta – Vegeta Ou

Goku – Kakarotto

Brolly - Broly

* * *

><p>Part 6<p>

Vegeta Oji sat with his head in his hands. He felt utterly destroyed; his father had beaten him in a game he didn't even know he was playing. He was such a fool. How could he let such an evil tyrant take the only thing he had cared about since his mother?

He moaned slightly rubbing his eye. Did he care for Bulma? When did this happen? Last he thought she was a prize he wanted so he could break her spirit. He sighed again. He didn't know, all he could think about was when he had been standing there, watching as the palace physician looked over Bulma, examining her body to see if she was still a virgin. Bulma could not even look at Vegeta Oji, she looked as if she had taken herself away to another place like she was no longer in her body.

No longer fighting.

Her fire had gone out as the physician carefully looked over her private areas, inspecting her.

Vegeta Oji ran his hand through his hair. Seeing it, seeing that girl lose her spark. Well it was like losing his mother again. The pain and emptiness he felt was all coming back. Like a flooded river running through a village, he felt he was being destroyed. The things his father had done to him in the past, the humiliating, the disgusting and the pitiful tasks he made Vegeta Oji do were enough to break a weaker man. He was not weak; on the contrary he was the strongest of all. If only he could seize control of the army. He would claim this land from his evil father.

Nobody would ever take anything from him again.

"I must... I must take the throne." Vegeta Oji mumbled sitting up straight.

He looked out the window in front of him. The view from the western side of the palace was breathtaking to say the least. The capital sat on a slight incline with the huge palace grounds looking down on the busy town below. And of course the huge open ocean was a vast background for the amazing sight. But today something was not right. The harbour, it was full.

Full of war ships.

Vegeta Oji's eyes widened as he realised what he was seeing. In the commotions of the festivals they had not seen the ships? Where were the scouts? Why hadn't they sounded the alarms? How could he, Vegeta Oji commander of the national army and naval forces have not known that foreign ships were in his harbour?

The bells started tolling, the screams started down below and the soldiers started screaming through the palace halls.

"Enemy ships! Enemy ships in the harbour!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta Oji held his sword by his side as he lead a troop of men down a narrow alley way to the shore. The ships had come ashore, some on the harbour and some on the beaches surrounding the city.<p>

He had met Kakarotto and most of the army at the gates of the palace with the guards who had been in the palace walls during the ceremony. The navy was battling the ships that had entered the harbour. They were taken completely by surprise. Vegeta had sent the squads off into separate sections of the city according to their level of battle knowledge and their skills. Majority of the archers stayed behind the castle walls. Of course, the enemy troops were going to storm the castle?

Running past empty shops and houses the men slowed down, they would be heading into enemy occupied territory any minute. They at least wanted any element of surprise they could seize. Vegeta slowed right down to an almost gliding walk, he was graceful yet powerful and the men would follow him into any battle. A superior warrior both in strength, speed, agility and knowledge of battle. He was their ultimate warrior.

As quickly as the ships seemed to have appeared a hand shot out from behind a building grabbing Vegeta Oji by the throat. Gasping for air Vegeta Oji dropped his sword and wrapped his hands around the huge paws crushing his neck. His hands were baby sized in comparison, clutching, clawing and punching at the grip he struggled to breath, his wind pipe slowly crushing. His men were jumped also by the waiting warriors, like spiders on a web they had run into a trap. Vegeta Oji looked down into the eyes of a monster. Aqua green eyes flashing with fury. The warriors face was disfigured by a frightful anger Vegeta Oji could feel seeping out of this man's skin. His long bright yellow hair stuck up, defying gravity.

The giant started to chuckle.

"And what do we have here? A little prince, Vegeta Oji?" The beast boomed.

Vegeta Oji swallowed hard. How did he know his name? Vegeta Oji had never seen this crazed man in his life.

"I am Broly, I am here for your land, your women, your king's head and Kakarotto!" He screamed with lightening fury.

Broly reached down picking up Vegeta Oji's sword, His manic smirk told Vegeta Oji that he had seconds to live. Vegeta Oji's eyes opened as he saw his sword reflect the afternoon sun, how beautiful the sword looked in this light. To be killed with your own sword. Vegeta Oji hadn't even swung it against this enemy.

Against this monster.

Gripping the sword tight Broly started to laugh with a maddening tone. With one swop he pierced Vegeta Oji's body with the sharp metal. Over and over again, he completely speared the young prince until Vegeta Oji's body stop struggling. Loosening his grip Broly let Vegeta Oji's body drop to the ground. Body was flowing from his body; Broly had punctured his major organ. He has but a few seconds left of consciousness as he saw behind Broly, Kakarotto had arrived with his men.

He could barely hear anything anymore, but he was sure he heard his old friend scream his name.

And then there was only blackness.

* * *

><p>"Hide the women and children in the underground escape route. They are to be protected at all costs, do you understand me?" A soldier snarled at the main eunuch looking after the harem women.<p>

"Understood sir, we will protect them until the very end." The regal man said with a bow.

"Go now before it is too late, they have already killed the Prince. They will soon storm the castle looking for the King. These children need to be protected." The guard said with determination in his voice.

The Eunuch merely bowed once more and turned to address his subjects. His eyes feel across the set a deep blue pair. They had already begun to fill with tears.

Was she crying because she was scared?

Or did she hear that the Prince was dead?

* * *

><p>AN I know, you hate me right? But have faith!


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All.

I left the story in a cliff hanger last part, I do so love a good cliff hanger! As promised the story has been set and you will have rekindled your faith in me by the end of this part ;)

As always comments and reviews are welcome.

I'm using some more traditional spelling for characters names.

Vegeta – Vegeta Oji

Bulma – Bulma

King Vegeta – Vegeta Ou

Goku – Kakarotto

Brolly – Broly

Piccolo – Piccolo

Kami – Kami Sama

* * *

><p>Part 7<p>

Bulma hugged her knees tight as others tried to make themselves comfortable in the small damp cave they had taken up shelter in. The past 24 hours were some of the worst in her life. She had fallen for the prince, the way he touched her, looked at her, spoke to her. It made her melt inside, and he too had been taken from her. Vegeta Ou, the King had chosen her to be his concubine. She then had to be examined to ensure her virginity.

That almost destroyed her soul. She had not prepared for it as Vegeta Oji had convinced her she was safe.

An Eunuch made his way over to Bulma, the Eunuchs are a special breed of slave. They are the only ones beside the king and women slaves who are allowed to attend to the concubines. They were tall men with green skin and it seemed as if their muscles were on the outside of their skin. They had huge ears and had the hearing to match. Snake like teeth and black eyes. But the most important feature of an Eunuch is they are impotent, they cannot reproduce. They have an operation before puberty, one to remove their genitals.

"You knew the prince didn't you..." Asked the Eunuch.

All the girls had meet Vegeta Oji. But none knew him like Bulma.

She looked up at him. How could he tell? Was she that obvious?

"Yes... before all this." She whispered.

The Eunuch now moved closer to the girl, as if he didn't want anyone to hear what he was about to say.

"The Prince, Vegeta Oji. He was a strong man; he may have been arrogant and sometime difficult. But deep inside he was a good leader..." The Eunuch said.

Bulma's eyes widened, that was what she had seen the day with the bear. Did this Eunuch know him like she did?

"I once fought beside him, before I was summoned to look after the women in the harem. These men who have stormed the capital. They were waiting for the right moment to strike. They knew if Vegeta Oji had been given any warning they would not have succeeded in sacking the city." The Eunuch began to explain.

Bulma whipped tears away, what did this have anything to do with what she was feeling? How was this making her feel any better? She was so lost, so confused.

"They had to kill him, it needed to happen..." The eunuch started.

"You sound like you are on their side!" Bulma snapped.

"Shh, quite! No one can know this!" He snapped back.

Bulma bit her lip; this Eunuch was proving he could be fierce when he wanted to be. But he still gave off an impression that he would protect her under his stern tone, like a guardian.

"But they were wrong in killing him, it was the right move. Not for them, but for us." He explained.

"Us?" Bulma asked.

She had never been more confused.

"Yes, the Children of the Dragon... and another one of us has just arrive..." The eunuch said turning behind him.

Bulma looked behind the well built man; a group of Eunuch's were dragging in a body. It was a soldier; he was badly wounded that much she could see. The Eunuch turned back around.

"Bulma, you are not from this land are you?" He asked.

"No, you aren't either..." She said.

"Correct, we are a special kind of being Bulma, you, I, Vegeta Oji and Kakarotto..." he said turning around again to reveal that the soldier was indeed commander Kakarotto.

Bulma watched this man turn back to her. His eyes met hers.

"Who are you?" she asked intrigued.

"That is a difficult question to answer, but call me Piccolo... " He whispered to her with a huge smirk.

* * *

><p>Long slender finger rolled over the bright orange ball. The ball clanged like glass as the fingernail tapped it softly. The figure was old, wise. He was contemplating something as his hand hovered above the almost glowing ball.<p>

"Kami Sama... has he found her?" A black man in a turban asked.

"Yes Mr Popo he has, and Kakarotto has been saved. It seems time is following the prophecy. All we can do is wait and hope." Kami Sama said sternly.

* * *

><p>Piccolo came back over to the corner that Bulma was almost curled up in. He had been helping attend to the soldier's wounds. They were serious wounds. But with time and care he would recover. It seemed to lift the rooms spirit, Kakarotto was a supreme warrior and kind at heart. Everyone in the room was glad he was alive.<p>

"He will be safe if he survives the night; I have done all I can..." Piccolo sighed.

"Please, tell me what is going on!" Bulma pleaded under her breath.

"Like I told you before, we are all special. We all have a destiny. Your destiny was to meet the Prince; you have stolen his heart Bulma just like you were born to do." Piccolo explained.

"And what would be that destiny? What was the point? He is dead!" Bulma scorned him almost letting herself cry again.

"When the time comes, we will need your voice to bring him out of the darkness, for there his mind will be warped. They are convincing the Prince to stay, after all the pain and suffering he has felt. They will make him feel safe. He will want to stay..." Piccolo said.

"We need him back Bulma, he needs to be here when the time comes."

"He is dead! Did you not hear? You can't come back after you have died, you are delusional, it is impossible!" Bulma argued.

"No it isn't..." Piccolo said smirking again.

Bulma scoffed.

"We are going to bring him back. We are going to bring Vegeta Oji back from the dead..."

* * *

><p>Vegeta Oji's hand ran down the side of her body. Feeling her skin fill with goose bumps as her arousal hit the roof. This in itself started to make him hard. Her body was reacting to him, just what he wanted.<p>

Vegeta Oji growled softly in his throat as her nightie slipped down over her breasts. Her nipples were instantly hard as the sheer fabric brushed past them. They were delicious, perky but still soft as he wrapped his hand over one of them. Softly squeezing them as she moaned beneath him. His other hand slipped under her nightie that had stopped at her waist. He pushed it down further past her hips, she had lacy undergarments on which had straps holding up stay up stockings. This sort of attire was something a royal woman would have on under her wedding dress.

_Why am I here caressing Bulma after our wedding, wasn't the harbour being invaded?_

He looked down into her eyes. She had pure pleasure painted across her face. Her eyes were inviting him, her lips were pleading. She looked absolutely delicious. He wanted to devour her. Her pink nipples were erect her hands were running up his perfectly sculpted arms being him to continue with his hand that was resting just over her panties.

"Vegeta Oji..." She whispered almost purring.

"Mmmmmmm" He moaned as she slipped off her nightie completely.

Her body was exactly how he remembered it. So shapely, English rose skin and so supple. She smiled up at him, wrapping her arm around his neck she pulled herself up as he came down to kiss her lips, her tongue slipped in and teased his own, she tasted like heaven. He was rock hard by now.

Her grip loosened on his neck as his hands slipped inside her underwear. She was soft and bald, just like a new bride would be. She let out a loud moan as his fingers felt her wetness. Vegeta Oji couldn't help but growl, god he wanted her now.

Something changed and Vegeta Oji was suddenly aware, aware this wasn't real. Bulma still moaned under him as he pulled his hand back.

"Mmm, what's wrong my Prince?" She purred again.

"This... is... You're not, real..." He almost whispered.

"Mmm, does that matter? We are here with each other my Prince. No one can touch us..." She said lifting herself up beside him.

She put her hand on the side of his cheek.

"This here, now is everything you have ever wanted." She smiled at him.

"There is no Vegeta Ou, no invading enemy and no harem. Just us" She giggled.

Vegeta Oji smirked. She had a point. He didn't need to worry; this was his own personal bliss.

And he never wanted to leave.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hope you are enjoying this fic. I have spared you all the cliff hanger, for now at least! :)


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All.

I have had a sudden death in my family, and took a break off writing and well everything for that matter. I'm sorry to not have updated but I felt every time I tried I was not doing the story justice, and of course you all deserve perfection for waiting around this long!  
>And since it has been so long, I feel compelled to write back to some of your reviews, you can skip this bit if you would like. :)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rebekkah<br>__Vegetas father is truly evil. No only does he give him degrading humiliating tasks for a Prince but then be goes and steals the one thing that vegeta cares about. King vegeta needs to die. Correction. He should have been killed by brolly instead of prince vegeta. It's not fair. I really hope that bulma and them are able to bring vegeta back to life and that vegeta and bulma gt their much deserved happy ending. Oh n that king vegta rots in hell and is someones bitch. Update soon:)_

**Thanks for the comment Rebekkah,  
>I wouldn't worry about the King getting what's coming to him, I have a very horrible future planned for our resident 'ahole'! As for Vegeta coming back, you will have to wait and see!<strong>

_XDarkAngelOfLoveX__  
>Well I like this! I just have a few suggestions if you don't mind.<br>You have a lot of grammar errors, and there are words that are either plan missing or the wrong words. I do this my self a lot, the best thing to do is when your done with a chapter leave it sting for a day then reread it over like you were a reader and not the author. That helps me anyway.  
>Then there's the names. You don't have to put Oji after Vegeta's name every time, only if the king is in the same scene with him. And I know thre's like 20 different ways to Spell Goku's Saiyan name, but the way you are spelling it is I believe the Italian translation of it. If your Italian ignore this _ But I Believe the way it's spelled in the US translation is Kakarrot.<br>And last but not lest is the detail department. For instance when Bulma was taken into castle waiting to be chosen or not I was really looking forward to hearing what the castle looked like. You'd be surprised how much better a story could be with more details on the surroundings.  
>Wow that was long _ I hope your not offended.<em>

**Thanks for the review XDarkAngelOfLoveX,  
>It is really great to hear constructive criticism. People don't do it often, and being an amateur writer I'm in desperate need of it! The grammar is a big issue, I re read the story and saw at least a dozen mistakes! So anyone willing to be a beta reader for me, I would be forever in your debt. As I'm so strapped for time lately, it is hard to read over my stories.<br>I will try and include a bit more detail, I'm a notorious paragraph skipper in books as I find the intricate detail some authors go to very boring! I usually want to use my own imagination as it is usually very vivid and active ;) So I'm natural very bad at writing descriptive detail. I will try and find a happier medium for everyone. Thanks again for the suggestions, I'll try and implement some to make it easier for you guys to read.**

_OnyxV  
>Another great chapter! Can't wait to read more! I love that you are including piccolo in the story please update soon!<em>

**Thanks OnyxV,  
><strong>**Piccolo plays a massive part in this story, I'm glad you are enjoying his presence!**

_Googoodolls  
><em>_What is this prophesy? What do bulma piccolo vegeta and goku have to do with it? I need answers_

**Thanks Googoodolls,  
><strong>**The prophesy is massive to the plot, it is cryptic and you won't unfortunately find out what it all means till the very end! But I would love for you guys to have input so tell me your thoughts on it as we go and please look for the clues.**

_Jellybeans __  
><em>_This story is just awesome. It has all the key elements to a great fic: romance, some dick standing in the way of it, a destiny. I just love stories like this. Your just going about your every day life and you don't even relize that your part of something so much bigger than you even relize. It just... Cool. Please update soon. I just adore this fic. However if your busy with a job school family .. ect that's completely understandable. Those things should come first. If u have some spare time PLEASE update this. It's scary good. You really are a very good writer btw in case u didn't know that already:) dying to find out more about this destiny thing._

**Thanks Jellybeans,  
>We have similar tastes than! I just love stories like this as well. Which is why I'm just in love with it! Thank you for your encouragement. I did take a long time off and I hope you guys will forgive me, there is nothing worse than a half-finished story!<strong>

_Ed2222  
><em>_Omg. Vegetas dad is so nasty. He wants to have sex with a 16 year old? Perv_

**Haha, yes he is nasty and a perv! Going off what I have studied about past times, it may not be all that uncommon… very creepy!**

_Jigglypuff __  
>Why does vegeta need to be brought back to life?<br>Please update. I have a bizillion questions._

**I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, but all will be reveiled… in time :)**

_Yvonne __  
>Please update this fic. It's just... amazing. I could go on and on about this fic. I usually don't read story's that aren't like the real dbz series, but this one just blew me away. I like how you used more of the proper names for the characters. Their personalities are just spot on... Well except for king vegeta. I never pictured him to be so perverted. I always thought he'd be be a dick yeah, but not the gross sex driven king. However I think that his character is very interesting. The chemistry building between vegeta and bulma is really making this story good. Oh and this whole destiny thing. That's pretty cool. I'm curious as to what its all about exactly. And who wants to keep vegeta wherever it is that he is. I really would appreciate it if you updated. I check this fic at least 3 times a day. I do understand if your busy but if you have some spare time think you could write another chapter? This honestly is the 3 best fic I've ever read. I really hope you update cause your an amazing writer and I just adore this fic.<em>

**Thanks Yvonne,  
>I appreciate the time you have taken to give me feedback, and I'm sorry I have kept you waiting.<br>I have always loved how DBZ has many characters that are in my opinion 'left open to interpretation' And King Vegeta is one, leaving us Fan Fiction writers with millions of possibilities! Many have commented he is a dirty old perv, but the concept of having rights for young people and children (mainly young women being married off young) is a somewhat new thing in society. I'm trying to stay true to the time in the story. I regret if it offends people but it was never my intention. The story will get pretty graphic so I hope in the future if you do have a problem with something you will again message me or write a review.  
>Thanks again for the encouragement!<strong>

_Ohnoshedidnt __  
>Who is trying to keep vegeta wherever it it that he is? I really hope you can make some things a bit more clear by say I dunno updating?<em>

**Thanks Ohnoshedidnt,  
>Of course leaving it were I did was not a nice thing to do! Answer to the questions raised will be addressed, but not all at once ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Anyway, The Wrong Saiyan's Concubine is back!<strong><br>**As always comments and reviews are welcome.

I'm using some more traditional spelling for characters names.

Vegeta – Vegeta Oji

Bulma – Bulma

King Vegeta – Vegeta Ou

Goku – Kakarotto

Brolly – Broly

Piccolo – Piccolo

Kami – Kami Sama

Bardock - Baddaku

* * *

><p>Part 8<p>

Broly's fingers wrapped around her neck like a constrictor snake around its meal. She squirmed under his grip, but it only made him tighten. He could feel her pulse betting and he could smell her terror. He was in the main sleeping quarters which had obviously belonged to the king, the now imprisoned king. Broly smirked.  
>It was a dark room, softly lit by candles, the odd golden and jewel encrusted treasure made the room look full and tacky, but the royal purple bed sheets were just over the top. Broly reminded himself to throw the useless junk out the window. But the silk sheets did feel good on his rough skin, and it made the girls skin prickle with goose bumps. Which he just adored, fear and the body's natural reaction were so intriguing to him<p>

Broly chuckled. She was a beauty this one, he had kept her for play in his downtime. But he got more pleasure out of torturing her than using her body. She sensed this and tried to not show her fear, but that was impossible in front of this godly giant. His whole body was pulsating with pure evil. Even the smell of his body was like poison in her nostrils. The things nightmares were made of. Broly was by all means a demon. The yellow aura and piercing aqua eyes were now gone and he sported a midnight black mane. His eyes black and empty, surely like his soul.

A knock came at the door, this making no difference on the hold Broly had on the girl.

"Come in" Broly said not losing eye contact with his latest victim.

The door opened and a leather boot shortly followed. A tall man, broad in the shoulders but still very lean came into view, he sported a spikey hair do, his eyes also black as the night.

"Sire, we found no trace of Kakarotto. His body has not been found." Baddaku informed the insane leader.

"Hmmm, so it seems the little cockroaches have taken it from under my nose to give him a proper burial, keep looking captain I want that man's head for a staff!" He commanded.

He knew Kakarotto was dead, he had thrash the last breath out of that bastard himself. No he was dead alright, but he wanted 100% proof of it, and only his head would do. And want a mantelpiece it would make! The thought made his grip tighten to the point the girl could no longer breath and she passed out.

Feeling her body go limp excited the mad man. Baddaku sensing his cue to leave shut the massive wooden doors behind him. The sound of the wood creaking shut made Broly smirk. Everything was going to plan, just like the old wizard told him it would.

Vegeta's eyes came open as the cool breeze whipped his skin, he was lying on his bed and the window looking out onto the harbour was wide open. A clear blue sky almost sang to him as he swung his legs around to the side of the bed. Sun shining like it usually did in the coastal city was no less spectacular than any other day. Smelling the ocean on the breeze the prince went to get ready for training, which he had being doing each and every day since he took the throne.

Walking down the hall the prince was greeted by everyone with a smile and a very formal good morning. He was respected as King, there was no doubt, and fear of course. He was after all an almighty warrior. But they did not have any disgust in their eyes for the new King, only undying devotion. He almost smiled back as a young boy went racing around the corner. His face lit up upon seeing the prince, a huge smile came across his face.

The prince nodded and as the boy was getting ready to greet the sovereign. But at that moment his face changed. Mangled, demonic and disgusting it took Vegeta's breath away and he stopped in his tracks. Placing a hand on his sword, he readied himself as a natural reaction. The site of this deformed, black and diseased looking face sent shock through his body. And as soon as it appeared it was gone and the boy's face returned to normal. Bowing as he ran past Vegeta almost cut the boy down if not for his shock. Confused the Prince watched the youngest skip down the hall.

"What was…that…" The King murmured.

* * *

><p>Piccolo had Bulma up on his massive shoulders as the small party walked up through the harsh mountain side. The trees were starting to close in on the path as they drew closer and closer to the top. The air became thin and almost unbearable. It was coming into the middle of autumn and the leaves had almost lost their leaves in preparation for winter. Animals went about collecting food as surely the wind and the snow would start at any moment. Piccolo felt the young woman shiver through her whole body. To be honest she was blocking most of the cool air to the eunuch but the weight of her was starting to take its toll on the tall man.<p>

"Children of the Dragon… Piccolo I don't understand. Dragons are myth, they don't exist." Bulma whispered.

They were well ahead of the group and she took the opportunity to get some answers. They had not been able to be alone much, and the green man had given her little information after the huge bombshell he had told her.

"Ah, so say the books and teachings. But not every myth is a lie, a story. Some are true as the sun is bright." He said cryptically.

Bulma not surprised by the answer kept pushing.

"So they are real, dragons?"

"You could say that…"

Feeling frustrated, she told him to put her down. They kept walking to keep ahead of the others.

"Please, you have to give me something. You told me we could save him! I must know of what you speak." Bulma pleaded diplomatically.

Piccolo smirked.

"Girl I never said save, I said brought back from the dead. They are two different things." He answered.

"Ok, well brought back from the dead. I thought once you were dead that was it, I thought there was no coming back?"

"For most that is true, but for the Children of the Dragon it is another story. We do not die as such. You see with our individual powers comes a price…" Piccolo told.

"Powers? We have powers, you can't be telling the truth? What power could I possibly have?" She said franticly.

"That I can't tell you, because I don't know. I'm sure in time you will though, you may even already know." He said looking ahead.

Shaking her head, she decided a different angle.

"Where do 'we' go after we die?" She asked.

"To a place of darkness, most mortals go to heaven or to hell. But for us… It is a plain in between. Where creatures of time keep us, they mean to devour us and rebirth us into the world. The 'rebirth plain' as we call it. They do this slowly, using our memories, our dreams and our nightmares. If we succumb we are reborn, never to have the knowledge we had in the previous life again. But some of us fight it, see the cracks in the illusion and break free. Return to the world as we were to keep going on our destined paths. If we don't reach Vegeta in time and he gives in, all will be lost. He must come back as he is!" Piccolo warned.

"How do you know this? How could you possibly know this?" Bulma almost yelled in frustration.  
>"Surely you jest? Surely you treat me as a child and surely you can't expect me to believe this bedtime story!" She said her fists clenched.<p>

"Bulma… It is true, I have lived it." Piccolo said his disposition calming her immediately.

"You what?" She asked astounded.

"I do not lie to you, I have lived through it. Although in doing so I actually split my personality into two different beings as I was close to giving in, almost at the point of no return. The other part of me, my other soul is where we are headed. But you would, no… of course. You couldn't…" Piccolo started to ask.

"But I would what? Piccolo please!" Bulma pleaded.

"You, yourself have been through the rebirth plain many times. Of course, you succumb every time so you would have no memory. You didn't come from another land Bulma; you were dropped from the rebirth plain into the sea beside Ha'il. And it is there you will keep being reborn until you have fulfilled your destiny, played your final part in the prophecy." Piccolo sighed.

"I'm so confused, this just seems to be so unreal, a myth, a legend even. There is no way it can be true." Bulma asked.

"You know in your heart it to be true; you have been falling in love with Vegeta since the dawn of time." Piccolo laughed.

"What?" Bulma asked blushing suddenly.

"Don't be coy; you felt it the moment you laid eyes on him. Surely that feeling alone proves it, how could that be true? Love at first site?" Piccolo smirked.

"…" Bulma sighed.

This can't be real! She thought to herself. But she could still hear the princes heartbeat, like he was still alive calling to her.

* * *

><p>Kakarotto walked over to Bulma as she tried to warm herself by the fire. He threw his blanket over her, she looked up to start a debate but meet his warm smile. She knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.<p>

"The fire alone won't warm you. You have to get your body to warm you from the inside out. An old army trick!" Kakarotto laughed.

He bought such a warm glow to her.

"Thank you…" She murmured.

"You are thinking of it again aren't you?" He asked softly as so nobody else would hear.

"How can you not? I'm so confused I'm not even sure which way is up anymore. Rebirth plain? Children of the Dragon? How could it be true Kakarotto?" She pleaded for some sanity.

"Did you ever hear the story when you were a child of the magical balls? The Dragon Balls?" He asked.

"No, my parents never told me stories." She said bluntly.

"Well so the story goes… Collect all 7 of the balls, say the incantation and a mighty dragon will fill the sky over many lands and grant you any wish your heart desires!" Kakarotto laughed.

"Well that was a helpful story…" She said sarcasticly.

"Well come on, couldn't it be true? Couldn't we wish Vegeta back?" Kakarotto asked.

"After hearing everything I have heard over the past week, it very well could be real. And so could pixies and gremlins, and fairies and goblins!" She teased.

"Well I think it may be time that Piccolo showed you it is true. His powers, I have seen them with my own eyes. Well at least I have felt them." Kakarotto smiled.

"You dreamt it! No one can heal with their spirit otherwise we wouldn't have healers! You surely imagined it while you were unconscious." Bulma said.

"No, Bulma I didn't and you are about to find out it is all real. And we must bring Vegeta back." Kakarotto warned.

* * *

><p>The party continued up the mountain, the wind had picked up and they were moving slower and slower each hour. Piccolo and Kakarotto lead them as they tried to reach the top.<p>

"There must be a better way? This is madness!" A man shouted from the back.

"We will be killed on this mountain, where do you lead us?" shouted another.

"Please, trust in me. I take you to a safe place, not long now and we will be out of this weather and you can all eat and rest." Piccolo said offering a hand gesture toward the place he was leading them.

As his hand was left out a massive paw came from nowhere and slashed his forearm clean off. A massive black bear appeared behind it and screams erupted amongst the party as they ran for cover. Without even a second thought Kakarotto had his blade out, the long broad sword heavier than most common people could manage was swung at the creature's side with effortless accuracy. Spiting open the flesh a river of blood started to stream out. The beast let out an almighty roar and swung at Kakarotto, missing him by an inch. Seeing the young man dart around the massive beast was breath taking. Only once before had she seen anyone fight like this.

Vegeta.

Kakarotto wasted no time in dealing the final blow, the bear came down as Kakarotto's sword sliced through its belly and in the same swing came around and pierced its heart. Her attention now cut off from the fight Bulma looked to Piccolo who had half of his arm mauled off. He was grasping at the rest of his arm, in obvious pain. She ran over to him, only to be grabbed by Kakarotto.

"Watch!" He demanded.

Bulma's eyes wide in shock, she opened her mouth to protest but suddenly Piccolo screamed out. His arm had a sticky purple liquid coming out, the end of his arm where the bear sliced it was pulsating, like something was trying to get out. Another deep bellow from Piccolo as sweat dripped down his face brought an inspiring sight. A newly formed lower arm and hand shot from Piccolo's wound. He has regenerated his own arm! Bulma looked on in disbelieve. How? How was that possible!

Panting Piccolo looked over to the young blue haired girl; her face gave away what she was thinking. And the inevitable happened.

She believed, she believed that they were destined for something.

* * *

><p>Vegeta pushed open the doors to the courtyard; the moon was full and was casting a blanket of hazy glow onto anything it touched. Bulma was sitting on the seat expertly placed to view the gardens in their best angle. She turned her head at his footsteps as a warm smile fell on her face.<p>

"It is truly beautiful!" She said standing and bowing to her king.

She was in a light purple dress, embroidered with light blue and silver stitching in an intricate pattern hand woven to tell the new Queens life story. Diamonds were expertly placed around the breast. Vegeta's hand wrapped around her cheek, her skin was heavenly to touch. Like silk it made him shiver.

"Have you been here the whole time?" He asked.

"Most of the day while you were training, I got up before the sun. I wanted to see how it looked in new light." She said placing her hand on his arm.

It was taught and muscular like the rest of his body, but it was gentle on his skin now. He moved his hand down her face a Bulma closed her eyes. He could immediate feel her body tense. She knew what he wanted, why he came looking for her. He moved his lips to hover above the nape of her neck, his breath like a cool wind made her skin prickle with its touch. She was reacting in a way that made him feel like an animal, instinct and primal feelings were bubbling to the surface.

He kissed her softly and came around to meet her lips. She grabbed the side of his face and kissed him hard, pushing her body up against his. He went hard instantly; all they had been doing for the past week was fuck. And he thought he would never tire of it. With one swift movement Vegeta grabbed Bulma's dress at the front and tore it off the top half of her body. Her supple breast bounced free as she struggled to free her arms. He pulled away from their kiss to lick and suck at her breasts, pulling her body into an arch she moaned in ecstasy. Having his warm mouth on her nipples felt so good. It started to make her wet. Feeling her arousal Vegeta ripped the remainder of the dress off. That had lasted almost a day, a new record. She had a cream coloured lacy under skirt on which Vegeta made quick work of, also removing it from her body. He grabbed her by the waist and she obeyed by wrapping her legs around his hips as he picked her up. He knelt down and placed her softly on the ground on her back, so he was pressed hard between her legs. His training gear still on he quickly pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing the chest Bulma had come to love and adore. Sweat from the hot air and arousal made his skin glisten in the moonlight. Removing his own pants, Vegeta quickly assumed his position over Bulma's quivering body. She was dripping wet now and he just wanted to feel her.

Bulma threw her arms over her head and arched her back as he softly guided his hand down between her legs, flicking across her throbbing pussy she jolted in delight. A low growl came from his throat as he pushed his fingers inside her. Slowly he slid them in and out, pushing upwards as he went. Bulma couldn't help but yelp out in delight. She was throbbing inside, about to orgasm as he pulled his fingers out. Tasting her before he hovered over her body again. She pulled her head back to look at him as he kissed her deeply.

His cock was hard against her, and it was soaking from her juices. All he needed to do was give one little push and the tip of his cock was inside her. Bulma threw back her head again and started to quiver with an orgasm. All that vent up pleasure and the feel of his thick head pushed her over the edge. Vegeta could feel her contract harder around him as he started to trust harder making her scream now in pleasure. She looked back and started to kiss him again as he pulled her up a bit by the hips so her could fuck her harder. There on the ground, in the middle of his garden, in the middle of his palace, in the middle of his city, in the heart of his land. He pounded her until he felt his own orgasm coming, grabbing Bulma's throat she breathed heavy. Looking into his eyes with pleasure she threw her head back again. Letting his pleasure flow over him as he came inside her, Vegeta moaned. God she felt good, he just loved being inside her.

Panting with exertion Vegeta closed his eyes as he felt Bulma's hand come up and stroke the side of his face. Smirking he opened his eyes to look at her. But her face was deformed and demonic. Like the child's earlier, Vegeta jumped up from her. She glared at him for a moment and then smiled, horrible thin sharp teeth were revealed and Vegeta screamed clutching down for his sword.

"What kind of hell is this?" Vegeta shouted.

* * *

><p>Ok finally finished! I hope you enjoyed it, I hope it answered some questions? Maybe none, maybe it raised more…<br>But hopefully you are following the plot! Ha ha.

Until next time!

x


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All.

I hope you enjoyed the last part, I am really enjoying writing this story again and getting back in to it has almost made the plot come alive inside my head again!

As always comments and reviews are welcome.

I'm using some more traditional spelling for characters names.

Vegeta – Vegeta Oji

Bulma – Bulma

King Vegeta – Vegeta Ou

Goku – Kakarotto

Brolly – Broly

Piccolo – Piccolo

Kami – Kami Sama

Bardock – Baddaku

* * *

><p>Part 9<p>

It was almost like they had crossed an invisible force field. One minute they were in gale force winds, tree branches were coming at them from all angles as they scaled the mountain side. The sky was dark with storm clouds, trees were leafless and dead. Then as they walked past a huge cliff face and around a massive bolder, it was like another world. The sun started to shine, the trees past this point had leaves, they were bright yellows and greens all mixed together. Birds flew past; insects went from flower to flower. The group were stunned. What was this place?

"We are here. We must hurry and meet Kami Sama to get preparations made to bring back Vegeta." Piccolo said still clutching his arm; he was exhausted from the regeneration.

Bulma turned to Kakarotto, he shrugged and followed the tall green man as they walked towards a huge dome shaped temple which was at the centre of the strange place, with pillars either side Trees lined what seemed to be the edge of a white tiled clearing. A short black man wearing a white turban came rushing out to them holding a tiny bean.

"Mr Popo…" Piccolo managed.

"You went too far Piccolo, you shouldn't have waste your powers like that and so quickly. You know what Kami Sama said about them!" Mr Popo panted as he handed Piccolo the Senzu bean.

Piccolo just smirked and put the bean in his mouth, slowly chewing on it.

"What on earth would have possessed you to push your limit like that?" Mr Popo asked.

Kakarotto cleared his throat and Piccolo turned around and looked at Bulma.

"She needed to know I was speaking the truth…" Piccolo began.

"Well it's too late now I suppose, follow me everyone" Mr Popo said smiling.

* * *

><p>Baddaku walked down the main corridor which was at least 30ft in height. Golden arches lit up like they were on fire and murals covered the ceiling. They obviously depicted battles long past, as they were quite gruesome. Baddaku was heading down to the harbour to welcome there special guest from the island in which they where they were exiled.<p>

Baddaku was sent to exile for killing his wife and her lover. He was found in there small home, covered in their blood. But strangely Baddaku doesn't remember any of it, like he was in a trance. But more than five soldiers saw him, one included his own son. He had a feeling it had to do with the wizard he was going to meet. Everyone who was exiled did not remember their crime, except one.

Baddaku could not stand the wizard they called Babidi. He was short, snakelike, conniving and pure evil. Nothing good could come out of his arrival. Baddaku didn't anticipate this move from the wizard; he thought surely he would not come to give his council on the invasion.

Something was not right. Perhaps Babidi knew who Baddaku really was? Baddaku had tried to change his appearance so Broly would not recognise him to be Kakarotto's father, cutting his hair shorter and naturally having darker skin seemed to fool the crazed lunatic. He had slowly worked his way up to Broly's right hand man. But Baddaku had plans; he knew his son's body was not found because he was not dead. Kakarotto was alive and he had to find him before Babidi's plan could be set in motion, make no mistake, the wizard had plans. He had to find his son and tell him what truly happened, explain what had happened. He could only hope he would look at him let alone listen.

Babidi, he was the key to his exile. He knew it. Perhaps this wasn't a bad situation, perhaps this cloud had a silver lining?

"What role do you play in this play of men Babidi?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Mr Popo found a large room, with large lounges and cushions in which the party could rest their feet, he also produce a huge banquet for them. After they were finished eating Mr Popo lead Piccolo, Bulma and Kakarotto to a main room inside the temple.<p>

"You have all arrived at last, please come in." Said a voice as they entered the room.

Bulma walked over to the tall green man, he looked so similar to Piccolo but older.

"Piccolo I see the Senzu bean worked" Kami Sama said.

The tone in his voice was more to point out Piccolo's risky behaviour than mild curiosity. Piccolo scoffed, there was an obvious yet mutual dislike between the two.

"You're Kami Sama correct?" Bulma asked changing the conversation.

She felt Kakarotto relax beside her as the tension dissolved.

"Yes, and you must be Bulma?" He asked smiling.

"Please Kami Sama, will you explain what is going on?" She asked desperately.

"I'm actually curious myself; I have felt the power of the Children of the Dragon first hand. But maybe we could hear the story from the beginning?" Kakarotto asked.

"I think I owe you that much at least…" Kami Sama said.

He ushered them over to wear food and refreshments were placed.

"Please have a seat, and let me begin." Kami Sama said.

"In the dark times, many different creatures were at war with one another. It caused total chaos and terror throughout the land. The fighting caused much bloodshed to the people and to the land. The guardian of the world upon seeing a prophecy about the total destruction of each race, created the Eternal Dragon whose powers were connected to seven Dragon Balls." Kami Sama said.

Kakarotto nudged Bulma winking at her. Bulma smiled.

"He united the three races, the Namekians his own people, who practised the art of healing, the humans who were the creators of culture, language and the industries, and the last race the Saiyans who are the master fighting race. There were representatives from each race, seven in total who meet with the guardian. He gave them each a Dragon Ball to protect. He also spoke of the prophecy and warned that they must work together in the end." Kami Sama said.

"The Namekians took to the east, building shrines, temples and farming the land. They lived simple lives and did not interact with the Humans or Saiyans. Finding peace working the land the Namekians still watched over the world, and each new generation saw the guardian keeping a watch from the world's lookout." Kami Sama said with a smile.

"And you are now the guardian of the world?" Kakarotto asked.

"Yes, I am" He stated.

"And you are one of the Children of the Dragon too aren't you?" Bulma said quickly the thought coming to her.

"Yes, I am Bulma. Very good. The last Guardian chose me as successor. I am yet to find out why he did so. But he had his reasons" Kami Sama explained.

Bulma smiled and nodded. The Guardian continued his story.

"The Saiyans took the royal city in the east and crowned their King the ruler of the lands, the humans who were scattered throughout the south had small villages and set up land to raise livestock. But as time went on their agriculture became more modern and they were selling new produce and technologies to the Saiyans. And so began the complicated but peaceful relationship between the Humans and the Saiyans. The Saiyans, destined to become warriors in the royal army and navy forces. Using their might, courage and battle knowledge they become strong. The humans went about using their knowledge and skills to build, create and study new and better houses, equipment and science. The relationship worked so well they became a wealthy city with little poverty, sickness or criminal activity. They even out cast major criminals and evil members of society from the land. Sending them to sea in the hope they would never return." Kami Sama said with warning in his voice.

"But they came back didn't they? The outcasts?" Bulma asked.

"Yes my dear they did, and they are led by one of the most evil creatures in existence." Kami Sama sighed.

"Broly!" Kakarotto growled.

"No, I'm afraid he is only a pawn in this game…" Piccolo interrupted.

"A pawn? What do you mean? Broly is a demon!" Kakarotto asked.

"Yes he is, all thanks to an evil wizard, who has but one goal. To destroy everything and the fabric of time itself." Kami said.

"A wizard?" Bulma asked.

This was getting beyond any legend or myth. This was not possible.

"His name is Babidi, I'm afraid that is all I really know about him and his scheme." Kami Sama said.

"This is outrageous, a wizard? Dragons? I…" Bulma started she was so confused from all of this information.

"Bulma, I know it is hard to take in, I myself am finding it difficult. But we have to save our King! Let Kami Sama finish. We can question the logic later" Kakarotto said.

"Right, for Vegeta…" She said nodding.

"There are seven Children of the Dragon, each reborn with the new generation. And each given the task of protecting their Dragon Ball. They also each have a set of powers, connected to the rest of the group. They each need to use these powers in order to complete their destiny only then will they become mortal and die by giving the gods their eternal soul."

"There are seven of us?" Kakarotto began.

"Yes, Vegeta the Saiyan, Kakarotto the Saiyan, Piccolo the Namekian, Myself Kami Sama the Namekian, Bulma the Human, Chichi the Human and finally Gohan the Saiyan/Human cross bread." Kami Sama said.

Kakarotto's jaw dropped.

"Did you say Chichi and Gohan? But… They… That is impossible!" He stammered.

"Kakarotto, your wife and child are alive…" Kami Sama said bluntly.

"That can't be, they were killed by the plague. They are gone, I buried them myself!" He shouted.

"Mr Popo, please would you bring in the crystal ball… It is time I showed them the truth." Kami Sama said.

"Right away Kami Sama!" He said running off.

"This is madness! Please, Kami Sama, don't play with my emotions, are you telling the truth?" Kakarotto demanded clenching his fist in anticipation.

"Yes Kakarotto, I am. Let me explain…" He started.

"Each of the Children of the Dragon have unique special powers. But powers come at a cost; because they are able to use them the seven souls, when perished from the mortal plain must enter the rebirth plain with the keepers of time. But there is also another price, once they have used all of their powers reserves they become mortal and die. And are ushered up to heaven to be with the gods forever. Piccolo here has the power of regeneration. Any body part lost from his body can be forged again. He also has healing abilities; stop those of us entering the rebirth plain. He did this with Kakarotto only weeks ago."

Piccolo smirked.

"And I shall repay him with my life…" Kakarotto said.

"Kakarotto, your power consists of becoming stronger after each fight, and triple that when you are reborn. You will have noticed this after you were brought back from the edge of the rebirth plain." Kami Sama said.

"You are right, my speed doubled. I would never have taken down a bear on my own before." He nodded.

"You also have another power, one that is yet to present itself…" Kami Sama said almost asking.

"Of that I am uncertain yet. But how will we know about our powers? How to use them? What they are?" Kakarotto asked.

"Have you spoken with your inner self? A voice? A whisper?" Kami Sama asked.

Bulma's eyes widened. Inner self?

"No " Bulma muttered.

"No, I have not either" Kakarotto said.

"It's like a light, inside your mind. Mine comes in the form of a feeling…" Piccolo said.

"A feeling?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, like I just know what to do, healing Kakarotto was the first time I found out about my power. I put my hands over him and I knew what to do, like an instinct." Piccolo explained.

"Ok, Am I to 'feel' what my power is?" Bulma asked.

"We are all different, how and when you find your own power remains a mystery." Kami Sama said.

"But how did you know about mine Kami Sama? If it is something we figure out for ourselves?" Kakarotto asked.

Kami Sama smiled.

"You are very perceptive Kakarotto. I have not been through the Rebirth Plain in over 300 years. I knew of your infinite power long before you used it the day before last. You however have been through the rebirth plain and been reborn, thus losing your memory of your past life entirely" Kami Sama chuckled.

"300 years?! " Kakarotto asked stunned.

"We are immortal, until the time we use up the last of our powers and complete our destiny…" Piccolo said.

"What are your powers Kami Sama?" Bulma asked.

"I have the foresight of the future. I am the one who tells of the prophecies from the gods." Kami Sama said.

"I'm back, sorry about the wait." Mr Popo huffed as he entered the room with the crystal ball.

"Uh, Mr Popo. You are just in time." Kami Sama said as his helper gave him the crystal ball.

"And now I demonstrate my power, Kakarotto we are about to find out where your family have been all this time." He said.

"What do you mean all this time?" He asked.

"Your Wife and Son. They entered the rebirth plain. But they did not succumb, they fought back and won the right to live again their memories intact. The Children of the Dragon are always sent back to me here at the lookout. Chichi upon dying learnt of her power. She has been using it until this day." Kami Sama said.

"What is her power?" Kakarotto asked.

"She can make herself and anyone around her invisible." Kami Sama smiled.

Following his facial movement he waved his hand over the crystal ball and a bright white light shot out from the middle and began racing out like a tidal wave. Lighting up the room. Covering their eyes Piccolo, Bulma and Kakarotto winced. They rubbed their eyes and looked around the room. Kakarotto's eyes widened

"Chichi?"

* * *

><p>Vegeta sat at a chair in his bedroom looking out the window. After his encounter with Bulma he realised this place was not as it seemed. Something was wrong in the way people moved, the way the light feel upon the ground and hung about in the air. And their faces. The faces were of course the biggest give away. He found that if he stayed here, in his bedroom they did not enter. It is here he remained, considering his options. The more he sat the more he remembered. The harbour being sacked, the raid on the castle, the monster who killed him.<p>

"Killed…" Vegeta muttered.

That's right he was dead, but how could that be? He was sitting here. Vegeta looked down at his hands, he clenched and unclenched them, his soft woven gloves making a noise as the fabric rubbed together. But he was real, he was here. Solid, not a ghost. Maybe this was hell? Maybe he had passed on.

At that thought a bright white light pierced the room from above. At that moment the demon faced people that waited outside his door started wailing and smashing on his bedroom door. Vegeta closed his eyes and shielded them with his arms. The light was warm, like the spring sun after a cruel winter. He began to relax and uncovered his eyes. Slowly opening them the light was still shinning making his pupils constrict, he couldn't quite make it out. But their seemed to be a figure in front of him. Leaning out to him.

"Vegeta!" Bulma wept.

"Bul..ma?" He struggled in the light.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update. I had so much going on in this chapter I had to make sure it all made sense!<p>

Thanks for reading guys and gals!


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All.

Now this part is a long one, I hope you enjoy. Will Bulma and Vegeta reunite once more?

As always comments and reviews are welcome.

I'm using some more traditional spelling for characters names.

Vegeta – Vegeta Oji

Bulma – Bulma

King Vegeta – Vegeta Ou

Goku – Kakarotto

Brolly – Broly

Piccolo – Piccolo

Kami – Kami Sama

Bardock – Baddaku

* * *

><p>Part 10<p>

Vegeta reached out for Bulma's hand just as his bedroom doors crashed open. A dozen demonic faced people charged for him as he was pulled up through the shining light portal above him. His eyes closed on instinct and he felt a surge of energy flood his body, like adrenaline it gave him a rush inside his blood that made all of his muscles clench with anticipation. The burning lights piercing even through his eyelids told him to keep them closed.

The warm light and the energy coursing through him subsided and he softly landed on a hard cold floor. Keeping his eyes closed for another second to make sure the blinding light was gone he slowly opened them. His vision slightly blurred it started to sharpen as the room became known to him. Sitting up quickly he whipped around making sure he wasn't mistaken.

"No…" He said getting up to his feet.

Rushing to the big wooden doors he flung them open like they were toys he searched franticly.

"How can this be?" He shouted looking down the corridor and around the doors.

"What is this madness?!" Vegeta screamed.

As soon as his voice left his lips six soldiers came rushing around the stone corridor. Acting on instinct Vegeta slammed the doors closed again. Grabbing any furniture within reach he shoved it up against the door, shutting himself in. He sat down and wedged himself between the door and the bed. Banging began on the wooden doors as Vegeta panted.

"They didn't have those faces… and the light, I thought I saw… I know I saw her!" Vegeta murmured.

He was certainly back in his room. Back inside the palace, but this felt different. There wasn't an eerie glow about the landscape. This seemed real. But where was Bulma? Where was the light he had passed through? What was going on, was he back? How was that possible, he was killed?

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he is at the palace?!" Kakarotto asked Kami Sama.<p>

"This seems to be the spot Vegeta is thrown back to when he comes out of the rebirth plain" Kami said thinking.

"But he did succumb, I saved him. I brought him back" Bulma said.

"Yes, but regardless, he is still brought back to the same spot each time, whether he is reborn or whether he leaves himself" Kami Sama explained.

"We have to go and save him, if he is found he will be killed again!" Bulma said.

"Vegeta will become strong this time; it is his power like Kakarotto's…I have witnessed the Prince's power after an almost fatal battle." Piccolo said.

"Regardless! He needs us!" Bulma shouted.

"We will head for the palace in time Bulma, but first we must have a plan otherwise we are of no use to Vegeta" Kakarotto said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Bulma crossed her arms, he needed her. The look on Vegeta's face when she reached for him was etched in her mind forever.

_*Flashback*_

"_Bulma, you have been brought here because I had a vision of you and how you brought Vegeta back to this plain. Have you any idea how you would do this?" Kami Sama asked._

"_No, I… This is all too confusing. I'm just a girl, a peasant…" Bulma sighed._

"_No, you are not of this place. You may be human but like Vegeta you too are special, even from us other Children of the Dragon. You must remember your power Bulma before he succumbs!" Kami Sama said impatient._

_Bulma grunted in frustration. She didn't know of her power, how could he expect her to just realise it just because he asked her to? She thought of Vegeta, of how he looked that night in the bath. His body smooth with water. His touch on her skin made her quiver like never before. Goosebumps raised up on her arms, she felt herself slip into the memory. She remembered the feeling of his lips on hers, her prince. He was hers now and she felt her heart break all over again upon learning about his death. Yet she still felt him, his soul inside her. She reached deep inside and grabbed a hold of that feeling, the feeling of him deep inside her soul. She loved him, forever and she knew this now. It was love she felt for the prince. In all his stubbornness, his rudeness and his powerful touch. She felt dead inside without him. Like she was never herself without him, she knew without doubt he was her saviour and she, his._

_Bulma started to shine bright as an aura started to pick up around her. Kami Sama's eyes widened._

"_That's it Bulma, keep reaching for him. Yes he lives within you" Kami Sama urged._

_Bulma closed her eyes; she could feel Vegeta's body heat in front of her. When she opened her eyes again she was reaching down toward someone's hand. She locked eyes with the person. It was Vegeta, his eyes showed shock but they also pleaded for her to grab him and pull him out of whatever hell he was in._

"_Bul..ma"_

The thought of him made her ache, he needed her. What kind of hell was he in? And now he was back at the palace with that monster, who Kami Sama said wasn't even their real enemy! This was crazy, all of it. Only months ago she was a lowly farm hand to her adopted family. Now she was caught up in a battle of the Gods.

But she had met Vegeta, a man she felt she knew like no other. He made her feel warm in the harshest winds. He was her protector but now he was in need of help. She had figured out how to reach to the Rebirth Plain but now she needed to reach another place.

The palace.

"We will need help to retrieve him from the palace. Kakarotto, some of the Royal Army managed to flee the Royal city and they are set up not far from here, Chichi has been keeping them hidden with her power. You will need to rally them and storm the palace to kill the exiled force!" Kami Sama said.

"You know of their location?" Kakarotto asked.

"Yes, I will be able to draw a rough map and Gohan shall go with you. But you will need to track them with your own knowledge of the land as they are in hiding" Kami Sama explained.

"Gohan… I only just got you back my son" Kakarotto said.

"Even though Mother and I were not here, I have been in training" Gohan protested to his father.

"We have been in contact with Kami Sama ever since we left the Rebirth Plain, your son is strong! Both in combat and in knowledge, I have been teaching him everything I know" Chichi added.

"You two must stay out of this battle! I will not lose you again!" Kakarotto said grabbing his wife's shoulders.

"Kakarotto, we have our own destiny. That much we know now Gohan is and always has been a part of your destiny, I knew that at his birth! How could I not after seeing your face upon seeing him for the first time? After all my protests to him learning to fight, after all the battles I had with him to study history, literature, science and math… How could he not be a part of all this? Our little boy…" Chichi said tearing up.

"Chichi… I… I only want to protect you both!" He pleaded once more.

"Father, we must all protect each other…" The young man said.

Kakarotto sighed and dropped his head. Gohan was now and adult, when he last saw his son he was only eleven and even then he was strong. Losing them broke the man's heart; he couldn't save them even though he was one of the strongest warriors. He didn't want to ever feel that helpless again.

"You have no other option now Kakarotto, their fates are decided just like yours and mine" Piccolo said to the man he had grown close to.

Kakarotto looked at the green man, they had a special bond now and he trusted Piccolo. Piccolo would be feeling just as helpless at this stage, and it was something the men would have to endure.

Kakarotto sighed and walked over to his son, he put his hand on the young man's shoulder, they were both the same height now.

"Let's go find them together son…" Kakarotto smiled.

* * *

><p>Bulma was helping Mr Popo pack each members bag for the trip they were each taking. She looked over to Kakarotto, he and Chichi were locked in an embrace. Bulma could understand the feelings they were going through, well as much as a young woman in love could. Kakarotto and Chichi had a special bond, she could see that. It just made her even more determined to find Vegeta.<p>

She looked over at Piccolo and Kami Sama they were standing on the edge of a railing-less balcony looking out over the land, even from where she was she could feel the dislike between the two Namekians. She wondered what it was between them that left the obvious animosity. She wondered if they were family, did Namekians even have family? She had never seen or heard of a female Namekian.

She looked back at Mr Popo who was smiling at her.

"They have known each other for a long time, it's complicated between them but not to worry" Mr Popo said.

"Have they always been like this?" She asked.

"Yes, always"

Bulma looked back down and continued to pack food and water into the packs. She couldn't take her mind off Vegeta. Was he safe?

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Kakarotto, Don't give me a reason to have to bring you back again" Piccolo smirked.<p>

"I am in debt to you, it will be I who does the saving next time we meet" Goku said as they stood in front of each other.

A kind of mutual respect was felt between the two they nodded and headed of in different directions. Fate would bring them back together soon. Piccolo turned to Bulma who walked beside him with a bag full of supplies. She was a tough woman this one. She was determined to find Vegeta, was it her destiny which fuelled her or her love?

"We can reach the palace in two days Bulma it will be a tough journey with few breaks. Can you handle it?" He asked.

"Yes, let us race to him like the wind" She said smiling up at the Namek.

"That's the spirit!" He said laughing.

* * *

><p>The journey back didn't take nearly as long, they did not have injured people, young or old people to slow them down. The walk down the mountain was almost pleasant this time for Bulma, she felt her breath begin to regulate as they came closer to sea level. Piccolo held the heaviest bag, full of their food, water and cooking utensils as well as their tent. The fact that Piccolo was an eunuch made Bulma feel safe with him, although she thought even if he wasn't he would not even be the least bit interested in her. She carried bedding, clothes and a small but vital medicine and emergency kit.<p>

They were well prepared for the journey ahead. She felt they would reach the palace in another day. This lifted Bulma's spirits slightly so she could think, if only for a moment about something other than her Prince. She felt she needed to ask Piccolo something, but she wasn't sure how to ask him.

"We have never gotten along, even when I was a young boy" Piccolo smirked as if reading her mind.

Bulma shook her head.

"You truly are gifted in reading people Piccolo…" She said.

"Your body betrayed you; you have been shuffling that bag on your shoulders for the past fifteen minutes. If you were thinking of Vegeta you would have been trying to make your legs longer and kept trying to walk faster as you have done since we left the Lookout. You also stopped doing this fifteen minutes ago" He said looking at her.

"My, that is a fine perception! Well tell me then, why do you have such hatred for Kami Sama?" She asked.

"There is no hatred, only pain from the past" He said.

"Are you two related?" She asked.

"Yes and No, We are of the same being. Who has long been forgotten" Piccolo said.

"What do you mean by that? The same being?" Bulma asked.

"Exactly that, we are one, but we are separate now" Piccolo simply said.

"I'm confused, how are you one but separate?" She asked.

"Welcome to my troubles, I myself do not know what it means. But I have always known it, felt it to be true. Kami Sama would never tell me of our linked past. That much has always been true" Piccolo simply admitted.

"That must be so confusing for you, not to know where you came from or why" She muttered.

"As it must be for you too Bulma, I suspect you are yet to find out your true origins" He said looking in front of them.

"I will just be happy when this is all over, I'm not one for adventures" Bulma said.

"That is not true! I believe you were born for adventures Bulma, it flows through your blood like a life force" He chuckled.

"Truly? You jest, me? An adventurer?" She laughed.

She let the word sit on her tongue for a minute. Adventurer? Now that did sound like a wonderful life to lead. She did always dream of a place far away while she attended to her chores.

"Perhaps all of that has happened to you was to lead you to your true fate. All this heartache and pain may have led you on an adventure!" Piccolo contemplated.

Bulma thought on it, even though she was worried about Vegeta. She must admit the past few days with Kakarotto, Piccolo, Chichi, Gohan, Kami Sama and even Mr Popo were the best few days she had ever had except for the few she shared with Vegeta. Maybe she was destined to roam the land, to never linger in one place too long.

This suited her liking.

"You may be right Piccolo! Only time will tell" She grinned.

* * *

><p>Bulma sat with her back to the wall, Piccolo was looking over it see if the guards were changing over yet, they spent most of the night watching outside of the palace walls to see how often the guards changed over. Mastering the routine they had snuck up on the outer palace wall through the small but accessible sewers. The outer<p>

Palace wall which they now hid behind stood 6ft off the ground. Just barely being taller than this Piccolo could see over it relatively easy and without detection too. Once inside they would have to scale the inner wall which was much shorter. Once through there, they must cross the huge court yard which use to house the Royal Armies training ground. Now most likely used by the men who invaded and took the palace by force.

"How are we to ever get past them all Piccolo?" Bulma asked anxiously.

"Don't worry I have been studying an ancient technique, one where you use your inner Ki to produce a light bright and fiercer than the sun. It's called the solar flare!" Piccolo grinned.

"And does this work?" Bulma asked.

"More or less…" Piccolo mumbled.

"More or?… Oh gracious Gods, help us!" Bulma pleaded.

Piccolo started to bend down and walk to the right, signalling Bulma to follow him they began their insane plan to enter the palace once more, except this time Bulma was going to save her Prince instead of Vegeta planning to save her.

* * *

><p>Piccolo held up his hand and signalled Bulma to stop, she pushed her body up against the wall and looked left to right, they were deep within the palace walls. The ceiling was getting higher and the paintings were getting larger and more lavish. They were close to the main ceremony hall, the one in which Bulma stood only weeks ago, a prized offered up to a despicable man. The place where Vegeta and Bulma's lives had been torn apart. Moving more and more toward the royal chambers where Bulma said she last saw Vegeta was the only clue they had to go on.<p>

"We are close, Vegeta must be around here somewh…" Piccolo was cut off by a huge hand around his throat.

His tall body was smashed up against the rock wall, shaking it slightly. Bulma let out a squeal, she ran to grab Piccolo but was grabbed by two soldiers. She screamed out to Piccolo as she saw him gasping for air.

"Well, what do we have here? A pair of rats scurrying into my kingdom!" Broly chuckled.

Piccolo snarled and started to summon his Ki, he was trying a solar flare and Bulma could tell by the way his aura shook, and she braced herself for the flash. Piccolo let go of the brutes arm and raised his fingers up to his face.

"Solar Flare!" He shouted as a blinding light sour out of him like the sun's rays.

The Soldiers screamed and grabbed at their eyes, Bulma was let go as the white light pierced through them and faded away. Looking up Bulma gasped. Broly still had Piccolo by the neck.

"Nice try little green man, but it will take more than that to even touch me" Broly growled.*

Bulma screamed and rushed towards Broly, she didn't know what she was going to be able to do to help Piccolo but she had to try. The look of pure determination made the Namekian look at her. His heart sank; Kami Sama had told him to protect her that she was the key to all of their destinies. Bulma reached the massive monster Saiyan and started pounding his side, hoping that by some miracle she had some power deep inside strong enough to kill the beast. But her power was not that of a fighting nature, and he attempts were futile. Broly laughed a big huge belly laugh.

"Silly Woman…" He chuckled and batted her aside like she was a doll.

He turned his attention back to the suffocating Namekian in his grip. Licking his lips with anticipation, smelling the fear coming from Piccolo was intoxicating. It soaked into his skin and sent him into a spin of ecstasy. Once last squeeze should snap the big lizards neck. But he wasn't finished with Piccolo yet, he wanted to savour the feeling just a little longer. And then he will take his turn with the blue haired female.

"Nice work Broly, very good indeed…" came a snake like voice behind them.

Broly turned around and locked eyes with Baddaku, the older Saiyan nodded and Broly saw Babidi standing to Baddaku's left. The small wrinkled yellow beetle looking wizard was rubbing his hands and softly chuckling. Baddaku looked obviously disgusted by the small creature. Something Broly didn't understand, the wizard Babidi was a pest but being disgusted was a foreign concept to the mentally insane Saiyan.

Babidi waved off Baddaku as an escort and headed over toward where Broly had Piccolo. His beady eyes had a glaze of success splashed across them.

"Yes, to think the Namekian scuttled into our lair is a sign of things to come!" Babidi threw his arms up with glee.

"You want this green slug?" Broly asked casually.

"Oh yes, very much so! He has a lot of information in that skull and I want to extract it!" Babidi sniggered.

Brolly looked back at Piccolo and sighed.

"If you must" Broly said dumping the Namekian to the floor.

"But I get the blue haired one!" He demanded as he started to walk toward Bulma.

She shrieked and started scurrying toward the wall. Pushing her body up against it as far as she could as to escape Broly's touch. Broly drew closer.

"I do like it when they struggle!" Broly hissed.

* * *

><p>Bulma's eyes fluttered open as cold water splashed over her body, sending shivers throughout her slim body. Wearing an undergarment saved her from her body getting wet, but her dressed was soaked through which added weight to it. It mirrored her soul, weighed down but the fact that she had failed Vegeta. She had lost him; surely these demons had him as they now had her. Bulma started to cry, she wasn't able to fully accept he was gone but knowing her situation was hopeless she could do nothing else but weep.<p>

"Silly little girl, always crying" came a growl she knew only too well.

Lifting up her gaze Bulma met a dark black gaze. She started to tremble at the sight of him. It was definitely him, there was no denying it, but something had changed. He looked darker more malicious as if he had been possessed. And a cursive 'M' now was tattooed on his forehead.

"Vegeta?" She whimpered.

* * *

><p>AN: Vegeta is back, but is he the same?


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All.

So we left Bulma in the hands of a cold and distant Vegeta, what happened to him?

And I would just like to remind people this story is rated M, it does have dark themes, so be warned.

As always comments and reviews are welcome.

I'm using some more traditional spelling for characters names.

Vegeta – Vegeta Oji

Bulma – Bulma

King Vegeta – Vegeta Ou

Goku – Kakarotto

Brolly – Broly

Piccolo – Piccolo

Kami – Kami Sama

Bardock – Baddaku

* * *

><p>Part 11<p>

"Vegeta! What has happened to you? We have to escape before they come back" She pleaded, deep inside she knew it was in vain.

"Escape? You stupid woman, what would I need to escape for?" He scoffed.

"Vegeta… What have they done to you?" She said as she started to cry again.

"Stop that irritating noise! I can't stand the sound of it, if you don't stop I will give you something to cry about" He threatened.

"Vegeta! I know you're in there, please! We have to leave!" She shouted at him, tears blinding her sight now.

Vegeta lent down and grabbed her arm.

"Stop that infernal noise now! I will not go anywhere with you, you are a slave now to Babidi" Vegeta growled.

"Who? Vegeta what has he done to you?" Bulma wept.

"He gave me power, and he awoke me from a disgusting trance I was in! To ever think a pitiful creature like you could excite me makes me sick. I am the Prince of all Saiyans and you are an inferior little bug which I will squish with my boot if you don't shut that infernal noise up" Vegeta spat.

"Vegeta… Please!" She screamed.

Vegeta spat at her and threw her against the wall. He turned around and started to leave the room.

"It's Vegeta Oji to you slave! Majin Vegeta Oji!" He spat back.

Bulma started to bawl uncontrollably into her cuffed hands, inside the dank dark dungeon she was now imprisoned she felt more despair than she had ever known. Vegeta had completely rejected her, after all she had been through. After everything she had felt for him, he just spat it back in her face. Literally. She felt her heart break into a million pieces like shattering glass, the feeling was hollow and painful. She couldn't believe it, it couldn't end like this.

"Vegeta, don't leave me please…" She begged in a whisper to herself as the dungeon door crashed shut and locked.

* * *

><p>Kakarotto looked up at the sky, the storm was nearing and it had an ominous feel to it. He shivered a bit at the sight of the darkening clouds. He turned back to his Son.<p>

"We should find some shelter, that storm doesn't look good" Kakarotto said.

"Yes, right. How about that cave over there?" Gohan asked.

Kakarotto laughed. Of course he had already scoped the area, he had always been quick his boy. But he was a very intelligent man now and it took some getting used to.

"Good spot Son, let's get set up for the night" He said smiling.

Walking over to the small cave the two men looked around for any sign of use. The cave looked untouched, it also looked quite cosy. At least for the night while the storm passed. Gohan quickly poked around for fire wood, nice dry pieces to keep the fire going through the night. Kakarotto started unpacking the food so they could eat. They had travelled a long distance over the two days. As the light started to fall on the second day Kakarotto smiled at the thought of the time spent with his Son. The Son he thought he had lost long ago.

"Well that ort to last us for the night, looks like we are in for a long night" Gohan sighed.

Kakarotto looked up at his boy. Smiling Gohan sat down and picked up his bowl of food. Having rice and corn wasn't appetising but it made a dent in the hunger pains at least. Kakarotto followed suit and grabbed his food as well. Sitting and eating as Father and Son was a rare treat for them both, after they had finished they laid back and digested their bland meal.

"I often watched the stars and thought of you and your Mother" Kakarotto said as they watched the lightening flash in the sky.

Gohan looked over at his father sensing he wasn't finished what he wanted to say.

"I never failed, not even one night to not lay back and stare at them and wonder if you saw them too" He said.

"We did, every night. Without fail" Gohan smiled.

"Ha ha! What a strange life this is! Isn't it just unfathomable where it takes you? You were kept safe all those years by your mother and here I am to lead you into danger again" He said.

"You are not leading me, our fate is. But I would gladly follow you anywhere, Father" Gohan said offering out his arm.

Kakarotto reached out and clasped his hand in his sons, making a silent packed. One sealed by the blood they shared.

* * *

><p>The dungeon door unlocked and Bulma couldn't even gather the energy to look up at the person entering the room. She smelt the stench though, it smelt like death.<p>

"There you are, look at you… all soiled and broken" He chuckled.

Bulma looked up at the eyes of pure evil. Broly's eyes where truly black as hell, he was as mad as he was strong. A very dangerous combination.

"Get away from me, just leave me here to die!" She blurted out.

"Oh you don't get to be so lucky" He laughed.

Bulma started to cry again.

"Yes that's it, cry your little heart out! Soon those tears won't come anymore once you have been pushed over the line" Broly said reaching out to touch her face.

Bulma flinched and flung her face away.

"Come now, don't be a prude. Your Prince no longer wants you, you are mine now anyway" Broly laughed.

A new wave of tears erupted from the small blue haired girl again. What she wouldn't give for a knife to stab herself with, straight through the heart. She wanted nothing else but to fade from this existence. How could she not wish this when they most foul creature stood before her. He was ready to torture her mind, body and soul.

And no one would save her.

"Come now girl, you are about to taste what true power is" Broly said grabbing the chains that kept her tied to the wall and broke them with ease.

Broly pulled on the chains and dragged her body up until she stood before him. He turned around and started for the door. Going willingly to her death Bulma followed him. There was no fight left in her. It was all just too hard. Following the giant man out of the dungeons. The dark black halls were full of mouldy and dripping pipes. She heard soft moans of pain, but she was too deep in her own to truly notice what horrors were going on around her. One soldier in a cell reached out for her as she walked past. He had no fingers.

Walking up the stairs to the exit Bulma closed her eyes which pushed out the remainder of tears that were floating in her eyes. Broly was right, there were no more tears, not for her. She had lost everything, life was so cruel to dangle hope in her face only to rip it away. Laughing at her for ever thinking she had a chance.

"Vegeta…" She whispered.

Broly looked over his shoulder as they continued to walk down a long dark corridor.

"By the time I'm done with you girl you won't be talking any longer, so enjoy his name on your lips for now" Broly chuckled.

"Do what you wish with me, I have nothing left for you to take" She sobbed.

"Oh we will see what you still have to give" Broly smirked.

* * *

><p>Piccolo spat out a mouthful of blood as the torture master readied his next tool. Piccolo looked up through a beaten eye socket. He couldn't see well, but he saw what the next tool of torture was. A large monkey wrench was pulled out of the bag of pain as Piccolo now called it. The wrench was massive, bigger than any he had seen and carpenter use before. Its shape looked like it could clamp onto any part of his body. He could only guess which one they were going to choose.<p>

"Now Namek, be a good lizard and tell me where he is" Babidi asked.

"I don't know who you are speaking of" Piccolo said spitting more blood.

"Yes, yes enough with the cover story. I have seen you before Namekian. I know who you are" The wizard said.

"You know not of me, I am just a eunuch, I have nothing to give you"

"Now, now we could do this over and over until you break and tell us. Or you can just tell me now and stop all this pain" Babidi offered.

Piccolo chuckled at this, did they always have to act like the savour. He knew the pain would not end. Not until he was dead. He thought now of Kami Sama, about all the pain between them, and it didn't seem to matter anymore, not while he was in the hands of this mad wizard.

"Piccolo, where is Kami Sama?" Babidi asked.

Piccolo looked up in shock. Who was this wizard? How did he know of Kami Sama, surely he didn't know the connection they shared?

"Tell me and this pain will end" Babidi said smiling at the reaction he received.

Piccolo spat out more blood and looked back down at the floor. This was never going to end. He was not getting out of this alive. He prayed for a quick death, he prayed he would not scream. Babidi nodded to the torture master, who walked over to Piccolo and placed the monkey wrench on his left shoulder and tightened it so it sat on top without needing to hold it.

"For every ten seconds you don't answer we will tighten this wrench one turn" Babidi explained.

Piccolo remained silent.

"You have sealed your fate Namekian"

Piccolo closed his eyes shut tight. Thinking of the lookout and of the other part of his soul he braced himself for the pain. The torture master began tightening the metal around Piccolo's shoulder. The bones crunched as the pressure became more and more unbearable.

"_Kami Sama…" _Piccolo thought.

* * *

><p>The older Namekian braced for the pain, he had long known he had a big connection with Piccolo, more than Piccolo himself knew. He felt every single painful twinge the young Namekian felt.<p>

But that was bearable; the thing he couldn't stand was the emotional pain he was feeling. The painful past between the two suddenly didn't matter.

He felt his heart ache for the other part of his soul and tears began to flow out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Piccolo, I'm so sorry for this…" He cried.

* * *

><p>And another part down, things have turned for the worse. I hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All.

Piccolo is being tortured for information about Kami, Bulma is now in the hands of Broly and Vegeta is under Babidi's Majin spell. What else can go wrong for the Children of the Dragon?

Also I hope you all read part 10 as well as 11, I uploaded them at the same time. So if it felt like the story jumped a bit that may be why! Ha ha!

Also thank you all for reviewing, I look forward to coming home each day and writing this, as much as time allows me anyway! The encouragement is great. I hope you are all enjoying the story. I have a lot more in store for our hero's.

This is the first story by the way, the first part in a three story epic! With lots more Vegeta and Bulma goodness! And just out of curiosity do any of you want to see some lemon with Goku and Chichi? I have never written any and I think it could be fun, but it would only be an extra on top of the story, so if you guys want some I can surely add it in ;)

* * *

><p>Part 12<p>

Broly pulled at the shackles on Bulma's wrists and ankles. She couldn't even muster the energy to pick her feet up properly and because of that she was walking too slowly for the crazy Saiyan. Broly growled and pulled her again.

"If you don't keep up I will rip your legs off, either way it's up to you!" Broly spat.

Something rose in Bulma. Bulma gave him a death stare. Well the woman still had some spirit to break.

"Excellent! And here I was thinking you had given up, that's the way bitch! Fight with all your might!" He said laughing loudly.

The old fight she had, back when Vegeta had challenged her to slit his throat had come flooding back. She had come too far to let this monster win. She had to get Vegeta back, not just for her but for the fate of everyone. Vegeta was a piece in the puzzle like them all, she had to keep fighting. As surely the Vegeta buried within was fighting right now. Broly thought he had won, like hell he had! She would show him, she had been through a lot in the past few months. She had been a slave before with no future and now she got another chance to prove herself. She could get through this, and with her Prince in tow!

Bulma growled deep and it caught Broly off guard.

"You are going to wish you had never been born Broly! You just wait and see what we have planned for you!" Bulma smirked.

Broly was taken aback for only a moment. What had she said?

"We? There is no we bitch! You are alone! Now stop wasting your energy you are going to need it when I'm finished with you!" Broly grinned.

* * *

><p>Vegeta sat and waited. Babidi had told him to wait for Broly; he had something for Vegeta to see. But Vegeta couldn't care less, he finally had power. He would crush all in his way to total domination, which meant Babidi and Broly were to be destroyed in the end as well. He could finally take his spot on top of his throne, the one he had wanted his whole life.<p>

Vegeta smirked, he had ascended past any kind of power he ever thought possible. The power that surged through him made him feel like he was on fire. Once Vegeta had even thought he would have burst into flames, if the power coursing through him continued. The feeling was so close he had almost reached it. The feeling was one of pure madness and anger. What was it that he felt? Another level of power perhaps?

And it was all made possible by Babidi's magic. By magic? It was unbelievable. He was strong before, powerful, quick and agile. But now! Now he felt he could fly! The sky was the limit.

Vegeta's attention turned to the door as Broly entered dragging something. Whoever it was had been dragged in kicking and screaming. Vegeta was partly interested as the blue haired woman; Bulma was being pulled in by her hair. An involuntary smile washed across his face.

Smile?

Did he just smile?

No.

Not possible!

He did not smile.

Why was the sight of her fighting for all of her worth making him feel warm inside. Like a memory was trying to surface. But he really had no memories, bad ones maybe. But since he had woken in the dungeon he had not felt anything but blinding power, blinding rage and blinding hate. He had memories of his father, pounding his 10 year old stomach like it was a sack of flour. He had memories of his mother, in pain. He had memories of abuse and neglect. He had soft flashes of that girl naked in a bath with him. But he suspected her to just be a whore. But here she was again, no she must have been more than that to him. How did he know her?

Studying the scene more closely he saw she was in shackles. Pain flickered through him as he remembered his childhood. Being locked up in the dungeon. His mother wailing at his father to let him out, begging he was only a child. Shaking his head Vegeta exterminated the thought from his mind.

He looked back over to the girl. She was still fighting the monster. He was so huge she had absolutely no hope. He dragged her up to the wall of the small entertaining chamber. There were broken pictures covering the walls. Like someone had used them as target practice. The room was lit with candles running along the walls of the chamber. Giving a haunting glow to everything, included the scene unfolding in front of him. Vegeta felt there were so many memories buried just under the surface. Something was keeping them from flooding his mind. Was he being controlled?

The thought had not even entered his mind. How could he not have even noticed until now? The black spots, the searing pain as he tried to pull the memories from his mind. Where had he come from? Where had he been? All these memories had been suppressed. Except the violent and deeply shameful ones.

What kind of magic was this?

Magic?

Babidi.

The spell he had cast, the one that gave him this amazing power.

Had it taken his soul as well?

Vegeta watched wide eyed as Brolly chained the young woman up to the wall. She still fought him, at every move. He punched her in the face, surely breaking her jaw by the deafening crack that sounded from it. She had passed out, most likely from the pain.

He ponded again. Was she his mate? His women? Why else would Broly be chaining her to the wall, why else would he be sent here to watch?

Vegeta stood up. As if sensing the smaller Saiyans sudden change of energy Broly turned his head to him.

"Are you ready for some truly exhilarating fun Vegeta?" Brolly roared.

* * *

><p>Piccolo coughed as one of his lungs collapsed. He was getting closer and closer to his death. If only he could hang on a few more minutes and it would be all over. His legs were broken, his arms had been dislocated from his shoulders. Well his shoulders were in fact, in tiny, tiny little pieces. His jaw shattered, his ribs were broken and one had punctured his lung. His skull had been cracked. He could feel unconscious coming as his brain began to swell.<p>

"All you have to give me is his location Piccolo and this could all be over…" Babidi said almost uninterested at this point.

Piccolo smirked under his injuries. He was so near death, why would he give up Kami Sama's location now? After everything he had suffered.

"You can get down and lick up my messy on the ground before I would ever consider telling you anything" Piccolo mumbled through his broken jaw.

It was excruciating pain, but it was worth the look on the wizards face.

"Well, that's just too bad" Babidi said as he once again nodded to the torture master.

"Finish it, we are done here…" Babidi said as he got up to leave the room.

Babidi would just have to find Kami Sama himself.

The torture master reached for an axe and readied himself in front of the Namekian. He raised his arms above his head and aimed for Piccolo's head. Babidi turned and watched at the door, he did want to see this after all. It would make the afternoon not a complete waste of his time.

Piccolo turned his head and locked eyes with the wizard. And with his last bit of power and with Kami Sama's help he made a mental connection with the wizard.

_Enjoy the sight of our demise Babidi, we will return and we will bring about your destruction. You have already set the ball in motion by kill that Prince with your mad lap dog Broly. We gave you nothing; this shows our resolve to beat you! You underestimate us; our power is far greater than you can ever know._

Cutting the link Piccolo smirked again despite his shattered jaw. And he nodded to the wizard as if the say 'yes, you just heard that' and he laughed softly.

The wizard watched as his head was severed. With wide eyes he started to shake his head.

What was that? More magic? Did he actually just hear Piccolo and Kami Sama? How? Kami Sama was in deeper than he had ever imagined. He had to find him and quickly!

* * *

><p>Bulma was roused from her unconscious state. Looked over at Vegeta, he was standing now. Something in the way he stood firm reminded her of the day he had defeated the bear. The way he moved was to protect his soldiers, his every flow was thought out and calculator.<p>

Was he old Vegeta back?

She pleaded inside for him to beat whatever had taken over him.

Come back to me Vegeta! She screamed inside. Taking the crack in this new evil Vegeta's hold she breathed in deep.

"Vegeta!" She shouted as loud as her lungs would allow her.

Vegeta's eyes widened. The sound of her voice sent electric shocks down his spine. He felt his muscle tense at the sight of her now. How could he have been so blind? He had missed it, he was so careless. Now he was aware of the situation he had to act in character for Broly. He had to figure this out in secret and use it to his advantage. But come what may, he needed to save that woman. He knew this for sure.

"Shut up vile woman!" Vegeta growled.

Broly studied Vegeta. Watching his mouth movements careful. He started to laugh as if accepting the Princes show he looked back at Bulma.

"Now little bitch! I will start to devour you, inch by inch while your precious Prince looks on" Broly chuckled.

Bulma's heart sank. How could she escape this monsters clutches. Vegeta was frozen on the spot, if he moved surely Broly would kill him again. This was a test, was her Vegeta back? Or was the monster inside still hanging on.

Bulma closed her eyes as Broly lifted her skirt, the horrible touch of his skin made her scream out. Her blood felt on fire.

"No!" she panted.

She couldn't let him touch her. Not again, she wouldn't be a play thing for this monster.

Broly moved his hand up her inner thigh. Ready to punish her from the inside, out he started to laugh.

"No one can save you now bitch!" He cackled.

A bright, blinding light shot into Broly's back. Taking him by surprise Broly hit the floor his clothes complete singed off from the energy blast. Bulma in shock looked up to see who her savior was.

She started laughing with pure joy.

* * *

><p>Who could it be? Hmmmm?<p> 


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All. So when we left the gang last time Broly had just been hit by a power blast. Who could it be who fired it?

* * *

><p>Part 13<p>

Bulma had tears of joy flooding her eyes. Never had she felt a wave of relief like this, it made her poor, tired, beat up body relax for the first time since this whole ordeal started. Broly was lying face down on the floor only a metre away from her. She looked over into the dark, beautiful black eyes.

"Are you ok Bulma?" Asked Kakarotto.

"Yes, please get me down" Bulma cried out.

Vegeta stood motionless. Kakarotto had just fired some sort of energy ball from his hand. Like magic! How could this be? He was the Prince; he had always been more powerful, quicker, better at using a blade. How could this have possibly happened? Kakarotto had betrayed him. The darkness that Vegeta had felt early returned. All the negativity, the evil in his life was consuming him once more. His eyes shifted focus to the blue haired one.

Bulma's heart tore, why didn't Vegeta help her? How come he just stood there? Something evil had a grasp on his soul. She had to get down and go over to him. She needed her Prince back. Gohan untied Bulma from the chains she was shackled in. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she held onto his shoulder. Lowering her down to the floor Bulma raced over to Vegeta as soon as Gohan released her.

"Bulma wait!" Kakarotto wailed.

Bulma kept running toward her Prince tears running freely again, no she couldn't. She had to get back to him, to make him see. She had to bring him back. Vegeta watched in slow motion as the female ran to him, she was crying as she came toward him. He felt his heat beat start to rise and his breathing became deeper. Something inside his soul was drawn to this woman, who was she? Why did he feel the need to reach out and touch her?

Bulma swung her arms around Vegeta's neck. He fell to his knees and encased her in his strong arms, something deep inside told him to never let go of her. Could it be? Did he love this woman?

"Vegeta!" Bulma sobbed uncontrollably.

Vegeta just stared into space as the memories tried to wriggle free from a deep place in his mind.

"I…No…Who are you?" He asked pulling her back so he could see her face again.

Bulma's face scrunched up as she started to cry heavily again.

"Oh Vegeta! What have they done to you?!" Bulma yelped grabbing onto the Prince tighter.

Vegeta looked over at Kakarotto and Gohan. He recognised Kakarotto. But who was that boy? Where was he? There were so many questions in his mind it was hard to concentrate. Broly started to move and Gohan and Kakarotto took a fighting stance.

"Bulma get out of here!" Gohan shouted.

"Take Vegeta and run!" Kakarotto warned.

Vegeta stood up grabbing a hold of Bulma's arm he raced from the room without a second glance. He knew where he had to go. He had to find Babidi and get his memory back!

* * *

><p>Broly got up slowly. He never thought things would take this path. What an interesting turn of events. So Kakarotto was still alive, and he brought another to the slaughter as well. Broly turned around and looked his old nemesis in the eye. A mad cackle escape his lips as Kakarotto and Gohan braced for the evil and the pain that would surely ensue.<p>

"So we meet again… Kakarotto!" Broly grinned.

"You have caused enough pain and suffering already! I will destroy you!" Kakarotto announced.

Gohan nodded at his father as the two began their attack. Firing Ki-blast and pumping up their energy levels and with each step the two Saiyans produced an unwavering attack on the huge beast. They landed next to each other in front of Broly. The smoke from their attack subsided; a pang of disappointment hit them both. They had not made a mark on the giant.

Broly started to laugh once more .How would they destroy this dark and powerful enemy?

"Gohan I want you to find the others and escape. This is my battle" Kakarotto whispered to his only son.

"No! Father I won't leave you again! We do this together" Gohan said.

"Gohan! Do as I say!" Kakarotto demanded.

"I'm not a little child anymore father, I am as much a part of this as you are. Together!" Gohan said holding out his hand.

The locked arms, their silent packed made again.

"Together!" Kakarotto grinned.

"How touching! Father and son, oh how I am going to enjoy ripping your boy apart in front of you Kakarotto! Then you will have something to wail about!" Broly boomed as his eyes flashed aqua and his aura turned a brilliant yellow.

Broly transformed into a Super Saiyan in a matter of seconds. Kakarotto and Gohan looked on in awe. It was truly a terrifying power. They couldn't move the energy was so intense. Kakarotto's face turned into a scowl. How did it come to this? Only a day ago Gohan and Kakarotto became aware of their deep power within. They began harnessing it and training their bodies to handle the extra pressure, the extra strain on their hearts almost killed them. How in the heavens did this monster not curl over and simply die with the weight of that power on his body! Then something clicked inside Kakarotto's mind. Their powers! The Children of the Dragons powers! Of course, how could he have not seen it before?

"Gohan! I have figured out my hidden power! All of our Saiyans hidden powers!" Kakarotto said over the screams of Broly.

"What do you mean? We could sure use some right about now!" Gohan said back.

"I thought it would be impossible for our bodies to handle more power than we trained with. But that's just it, they can't!" Kakarotto explained.

"So how is he able to reach such heights without tearing his flesh from the bone?!" Gohan said pointing.

"Because he can transform! He has ascended past mortality! That is our power! To be a super Saiyan!" Kakarotto smiled.

"But how do we transform? We only learnt of our Ki's but mere days ago! How could we possibly achieve it?" Gohan asked simply dumfounded.

"Broly, he went mad when we were only children! I screamed nonstop when I was a baby, it sent him insane! He is pissed off, he is so angry it turned his brain into a melting pot of hate, he has but only one goal!" Kakarotto explained.

"To kill you?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, he was exiled for it. The King saw he was crazy and sent him off. But the key to his power Gohan, it's anger!" Kakarotto said smiling.

"So we have to get angry? How?" Gohan asked confused.

"I'm sorry son… it's the only way…" Kakarotto said as he put two fingers to his temple and used a technique that only came into his mind at that second, it was strange how these powers worked for the Children of the Dragon. Kakarotto was just beginning to see his own destiny in its truest form now.

Kakarotto instantly transmitted behind Broly and Gohan screamed and reached out to his father.

* * *

><p>Vegeta ran as fast as his legs would move, Bulma was practically flying behind him, she couldn't keep up. Vegeta was in some sort of a trance, she had no idea where he was leading them. She could only trust he had come back to her and need to complete something before they left. Bulma looked behind her, Kakarotto and Gohan were still behind, they had not caught up and she feared for them. Broly was pure evil. She shuddered at the thought of his touch.<p>

"Woman, do not fear. Those two are more than capable to take on Broly. We have another task to concentrate on!" Vegeta finally said but didn't slow down.

"Vegeta, wait! Slow down… Where are we going?" Bulma asked.

He had called her woman, so all of his memories were still not back.

"We are going to find Babidi! So he can reverse the spell, I need to remember who I am!" Vegeta said determined.

"Vegeta, what happened to you? Why have you forgotten who you are? Don't you remember me pulling you from the Rebirth Plain?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta suddenly stopped.

"Rebirth Plain?!" He demanded.

"Yes, you were trapped there after you died. I pulled you out myself! You have to remember!" She said looking into his eyes hopefully.

He stared at her. So he had died? But the memories just weren't coming, her face, her body, her voice. They were sweet songs and the warmth from the sun to him. He relaxed around her; in a situation like this she relaxed him?! Who was she?

"We have to keep going, there is no time! We must find Babidi!" Vegeta growled and continued on.

* * *

><p>Kakarotto grabbed Broly from behind, the monsters power up stopped and he turned his head sideways to Kakarotto.<p>

"And the lamb comes willingly to the slaughter!" He chuckled as the small man grasped him with all his might.

"You will pay for all the pain you have caused Broly, it ends here!" Kakarotto hissed.

"That is where you are wrong! This is where the pain truly begins!" Broly shouted.

His right arm slipped free and grabbed Kakarotto's arm, twisting it backwards. Broly snapped his radius and ulna arm bones with such ease it was freighting. Kakarotto felt his bones shattered into tiny pieces. What a strange feeling this was; he knew he should feel pain, excruciating pain. But he felt numb. He knew his path now, his destiny. Kakarotto could only hope he was right, because if he was not he had just offered up his only son as a sacrificial lamb!

He let go of Broly and stood back.

Broly whipped around and without hesitation he blew a hole with a Ki-blast right through Kakarotto's chest. The Saiyans eyes went a haunting grey colour as the last bit of life left his lips. He turned his gaze towards his sons and in those last few moments he managed to smile at his handsome boy.

"_Goodbye son…"_ was Kakarotto's final thought as his soul departed for the Rebirth Plain.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, we are getting deep into the story now, are you all keeping up? I hope so.


	14. Part 14

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All, I started a program this week. I'm eating a strict diet and exercising 7 days a week. I did Yoga today so I'm actually able to type! I'm sorry if I update a little slower than usual. If I can manage to drag myself up to my computer I will! I promise.

In this part the flashbacks are in _italics._

Japanese spelling

Master Roshi - Kame Sennin

* * *

><p>Part 14<p>

Watching his father have a massive hole blown through his body awoke a piece of Gohan he didn't know existed. A spot deep within his soul that started to thump, it started to wail to be released. A side Gohan never knew he actually was subconsciously containing. It was boiling to the surface and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. The anger was coming.

_Flashback_

"_Where do you think the troops would be hiding Father?" Gohan asked looking around the open meadow._

"_Somewhere big enough to conceal a great number of them. There was this spot between to mountains that Vegeta used to rest the troops after our missions on the way back to the palace. They probably hid there, no one but the troops, Vegeta and I would know where it was." Kakarotto explained._

"_Excellent, we should find them quickly than!" Gohan cheered._

"_You won't find them there!" An old voice cried out and then laughter erupted._

_The two tall men swung around to see an old man with a huge walking stick and a turtle shell on his back. The old man looked frail and weak. But he stood with one arm behind his back and the other holding onto the walking stick._

"_Is that so? How would you know old man?" Kakarotto asked._

"_Who are you calling old?! I'll have you know I'm in the prime of my life!" He shouted back._

_The two Saiyans looked at each other._

"_Please sir, tell us what you know?" Gohan tried again more diplomatically._

"_I will but first you will have to fight me for the information" The old man taunted._

"_Fight?" Gohan asked shocked._

"_You cannot be serious?! Kakarotto asked._

"_Try me" The old man said with a smirk._

* * *

><p>Gohan's body started to flash yellow, his eyes were flooded green. He could feel his body changing, from his legs, to his back, to his stomach, to his chest, to his arms, to his shoulders. Gohan was ascending. As the anger started to engulf Gohan, Broly held his gaze on the teenager. The evil smirk never leaving his face.<p>

_Flashback_

_Kakarotto's and Gohan's bodies were a tangled mess on the ground. Two of the greatest warriors, one the general of the royal army, were completely outclassed by an old man. They could not lay a finger on him._

"_There is no way that could happen... It's impossible!" Gohan cried trying to get off his father._

"_It is possible, if you two lazy bones get up I will teach you" _

"_Surely this is magic, how can we possibly be taught this?" Kakarotto asked the mysterious old man._

"_This is where you are wrong; I sense a great power deep inside you both. You will learn it, and you must learn it quickly." The old man said point his walking stick at them._

_The two tall men looked at each other as they stood up. Sensing his father's excited energy Gohan looked back at the man._

"_What is your name?" Kakarotto asked._

"_You shall call me Kame Sennin, we will start with harnessing your Ki's" The old man grinned._

"_Our Ki's?" Gohan asked._

"_Yes, all living things have one, although the two of you have a larger one than normal. I have been following you and I have decided to pass on my most famous and dangerous technique" Kame Sennin said._

"_Technique?" Kakarotto asked considering the old man._

"_Yes, the Kamehameha wave!" Kame Sennin said grinning._

* * *

><p>"Kaaaaaaaaa" Gohan started by pulling both of his hands to his side.<p>

His power started to sky rocket. Broly took a step back, feeling this kind of power and standing against it took a great strength. He had to stop his legs and arms from shaking. Broly growled, how could this be? How could the younger Saiyan have this kind of power? He felt the madness come back. After killing Kakarotto he thought he would feel some kind of peace. He thought it would make the voices stop. But it didn't, they still whispered to him. Whispered to Kill.

"Meeeeeeeeeeee" Gohan was starting to charge his attack.

This was it, this was where he defeated the monster called Broly and he would do it with the final Kamehameha wave. He never took his eyes off Broly for even a second. The huge beast had taken a step back. But he seemed to have gotten back his composure.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Gohan screamed.

The room turned blue from Gohan's energy. The younger Saiyan was preparing to blow this monster into kingdom come.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Gohan closed in on his exact target.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa" Gohan screamed and launched his final attack at Broly.

Broly's eyes were wide with shock.

"Noooo!" He shouted and put his arms up into a block and braced himself.

The blast hit its target. Even with his enormous power Broly's body could not handle the pressure from Gohan's increasing Ki-blast.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Gohan continued his unrelenting attack on his father's murder.

Broly's body started to shut down, little by little Gohan's attack was eating away his energy and his will to hold on. It was at this point the voices inside Broly's head were at their loudest, their most dangerous.

Broly's energy exploded and just as his body was starting to fail him a new power took over and began to fight against Gohan's Final Kamehameha wave.

Feeling this change in Broly, Gohan pushed his feet further back and prepared his body to give everything it had. This enemy wasn't giving up without a fight, but neither was Gohan. Releasing all the energy his body had left, Gohan intensified his attack. The room started to rumble, the ceiling was starting to lose tiles and wooden slats were starting to crash around him. Gohan concentrated on none of this, his only goal was killing Brolly.

The final wave of energy was all consuming. Even the air Broly was breathing began to wear thin. The voices were barely hanging on as Broly's body once again began to break down. The blast was coming; he knew it was inevitable that he would perish here. Gohan's attack was too powerful, with his transformation into Super Saiyan after his father's death. Gohan sent one final wave of power at the bigger Saiyans crumpled body. The wave entirely engulfed him, destroying everything in its path.

Falling to the ground Gohan tried to catch his breath. He had defeated Broly, completely destroyed the room.

He had completely destroyed himself.

_Flashback_

_Kakarotto was on his hands and knees panting like crazy. Gohan was on his back trying to get his breath back. Kame Sennin was standing over them, watching them._

"_Wow! That took everything I had, I have nothing else to give!" Kakarotto laughed._

"_No kidding, that was something else" Gohan panted next to him._

"_Now listen to me you two, this attack is powerful and a useful tool. You won't even need to find that Royal Army. But it comes with a warning" Kame Sennin said._

_Gohan rolled over intrigued he watched the older man._

"_The Kamehameha wave is unique in its ability to completely destroy someone, but it can also destroy your body. The normal Kamehameha wave is useful, but the final Kamehameha wave, it will kill you" Kame Sennin said._

"_Kill? Wow that is extreme" Kakarotto said._

"_Yes, hear my warning. Under no circumstances are you to use the final Kamehameha, it is dangerous!" Kame Sennin said._

* * *

><p>Gohan closed his eyes; his body had completely given up. He didn't even have the energy to breath now. Unconsciousness was coming; no oxygen meant his organs would start to shut down. Death was coming; he would join his father in the Rebirth Plain.<p>

"I'm coming father" He thought as he slipped into death.

* * *

><p>Vegeta stopped outside of a room. Bulma's arm was still in his grasp. She was gasping for air as Vegeta concentrated.<p>

"Vegeta, where are we going?" Bulma puffed.

"Quite…" He hushed her.

Vegeta scanned the room. Babidi was definitely in that room, he could feel it. He reached out and put his hand on the wooden door. An immediate reaction sent violent pain shooting through his hand and arm. Pulling his arm back he cursed.

"He is in here, but how will we get in? Some sort of barrier stops us…" Vegeta asked himself.

Bulma considered the door. She was known to be good at problem solving. If it meant getting Vegeta back she would solve this for him.

"Vegeta, put your hand on the door again" Bulma said moving closer to it.

"Are you mad woman?! There is a barrier it will shock me again" He hissed.

"Just do it! Do you want to get to Babidi or not?" Bulma hissed back.

Vegeta was taken aback. This was the first time he saw this fiery passion within the woman. It made his skin crawl with a slight pleasure. He looked at her face; it was curled in a frown. Gods she was beautiful, those striking blue eyes had fire in them. Who was this woman?

Vegeta looked back at the door. Raising his hand to the door again Bulma watched. As his hand met the door yellow energy sparked up around it, but before Vegeta pulled his hand away again Bulma saw something else.

"Why did you make me do that again? See, nothing changed!" Vegeta spat.

Bulma reached out and put her hand to the door.

"What are you doing you stupid…" Vegeta began.

Nothing was happening to Bulma's hand. Vegeta stared stunned at her.

"Why isn't it…" Vegeta mumbled.

"It's the spell!" Bulma said pointing at the 'M' on Vegeta's forehead.

"How could that be?" Vegeta asked.

"When you put your hand on the door, it sparked… But I also saw chains appear, like they were holding you back from pushing the door" Bulma said.

Vegeta looked at his hands, Chains? Bulma pushed her hands against the door. It was too heavy she couldn't move it, not even an inch.

"I… can't…" Bulma struggled.

Vegeta groaned.

"Of course the weakling can touch the door, but can't move it" He sighed in frustration.

Bulma thought about the situation. She had to solve this, she wanted Vegeta back.

"That's it!" Bulma said walking over to the Prince.

"What?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's face and kissed him hard. The Prince felt his whole body tighten. Her lips were so soft; his arm began to move around her waist and pulled her closer. He suddenly had a hunger for her. Bulma relaxed in his embrace. The Prince began kissing her back; his hand slid in behind her head and controlled the action of their kiss. Her body up against his felt like a perfect fit. Bulma started to moan as her body responded to him. A deep growl erupted deep in his throat. He wanted to devour Bulma.

"_Bulma?" _Vegeta suddenly thought.

He pulled out of their embrace and looked into Bulma's hopeful eyes.

"Bulma!" He said.

The smile on her face was infectious. She had brought him back. It was like someone had switched on the light, he could access all of his memories. The sudden flood of self-awareness made him look down at the floor and start breathing hard.

"You remember! It worked" Bulma sighed with relief.

Vegeta looked up at her.

"Move back, I'm going to blast this door down" Vegeta said as the 'M' on his forehead faded.

Bulma stood back and Vegeta readied his body for the energy blast. Unleashing his power toward the door it smashed into a million pieces instantly. They were in.

Vegeta ran into the dark room, looking around franticly he realised they had been fooled.

"Babidi is gone!" He alerted Bulma who came running into the room after him.

"But you felt him? Didn't you?" Bulma asked.

"It must have been the barrier… Damn it to hell!" Vegeta shouted with rage.

"But the spell is broken Vegeta, we don't need to search for him any longer!" Bulma said.

"No, he is a piece in this puzzle, we must find him and destroy him" Vegeta said.

Bulma thought of the others.

"Vegeta… Kakarotto is…" Bulma started.

"That fool! I almost forgot about Broly" Vegeta swung around.

The Majin spell had awoken his power. He could sense his Ki, Bulma's Ki… But he couldn't sense Kakarotto's, Broly's or the young man's.

"Bulma they are…" Vegeta started wide eyed.

"Gone…" She sobbed falling to the floor.

* * *

><p>Well, Vegeta is back but the others are gone.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	15. Part 15

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi All,

The next part of the story is probably going to be my favourite bit! So I'm eager to write it. Thank you all for the ongoing encouragement and I hope this story brings a small shine of happiness to your day like it has to mine!

We left Vegeta and Bulma in the palace, Kakarotto, Piccolo, Kami Gohan and Broly are dead and Babidi has fled. What next for our most beloved couple?

* * *

><p>Part 15<p>

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and helped her down off the wall. She was a tiny little thing compared to him. She hit the ground with her feet and a tiny yelp escaped her mouth. Vegeta smirked and tugged her along.

"Just wait, why are you in such a hurry?" Bulma asked.

"This lookout you told me of, we must get there" Vegeta said urgently.

"Vegeta, I just…." She started but stopped herself before the words could leave her lips.

"You just what?" Vegeta stopped and sighed.

Bulma looked at her feet. She moved her sandal around in the dirt as she thought of the last few weeks. She had lost Vegeta twice already. Once to death and the second time to Babidi and his evil spell. Now she had him back all she wanted to do was run away and be with him forever. No more danger, no more destinies and no more Children of the Dragon stuff! She looked up as she felt Vegeta's gaze on her. Reading her thoughts he stepped closer to her and grabbed the bottom of her chin and slightly raised her face toward him. His brilliantly sculpted jaw line formed a small smile. Gods he looked gorgeous in the fading sunlight! His hair burst from his scalp like a black fire, his eyes shone bright in the sunsets light. She could stare at him forever.

"Vegeta, let's just go, far away from here!" Bulma pleaded.

Vegeta used both hands to hold the sides of her cheeks. He slowly shook his head. Bulma looked almost immediately defeated.

"No, I have always known that there was more to my destiny than just being the Prince of all Saiyan's. Babidi's spell, you bringing me back from that hell. It all means something Bulma, whatever it is, it will find us no matter how far we run" Vegeta said softly.

Bulma turned her gaze and tears began flowing out her eyes. Vegeta released her and turned around unable to watch her cry, he knew she didn't want any more to do with this story that was unfolding. But Vegeta had many questions he wanted answer for.

Bulma sniffed and sighed. Gods how could he not want to run with her?! This was all for nothing! She had him back now and she never wanted to let him go.

"Come, we should find shelter before it gets too dark" Vegeta said walking ahead of her.

Bulma clenched her fists; she wouldn't let this slid yet. She ran up to Vegeta and grabbed his arm. Surprised at her unanticipated actions Vegeta swung around as Bulma started punching him furiously. Vegeta smirked and grabbed her arms she fought hard against him but to no avail, the Prince was too strong. With Vegeta still holding her arms she slid down to her knees. Why had he picked his stupid destiny over her? She was his destiny!

"Come on, get up" Vegeta sighed.

Bulma shook her head in protest.

"I'm not playing your silly little games! Get up!" Vegeta pulled her up to her feet.

Wincing in pain Bulma pulled away from him. Rubbing her wrists she shot him an angry scowl. Vegeta smirked.

"Now there's the young girl I met that night in the tent with the dagger pulled close to my jugular" Vegeta growled as he took a step closer to her.

Bulma looked away as the Princes body came closer. His chest was right up against her body. His arm circled around her as she turned her back toward him. Grabbing her around the middle he pulled her into the curve of his own waist. Bulma shut her eyes and tensed her body. She hadn't been this close to him since the night in the bath. Gods his body felt tight and strong. Vegeta's spare arm came around and moved the hair from her face as he titled her head up and back toward him. Moving his lips ever so closely to hers, Bulma could feel his hot breath on her skin. His hips moved slightly to allow her body to fit him perfectly.  
>Grabbing her wrist now he spun her around, keeping his lips close, he placed his arm at the small of her back and pushed in to arch it so her breast came closer to him. He growled deeply at how close her voluptuous body was to his.<p>

Bulma moaned under him as she felt his body heat up, gods how good it felt to finally be in his arms. Moving his free hand down her wrist and slowly down her arm to her hip he began to kiss her. More softly than before, there was no urgency in her reply this time. Feeling his tongue slide slightly inside her mouth and out again she pressed down her lips hard on his bottom lip to encourage him more. He could smell the sweet scent of her arousal now, her hands were perched up against his chest and she was grabbing at his shirt to pull herself closer.

Breaking the kiss Vegeta moved his face back. Tears were still in Bulma's eyes as she looked up at him. He smirked, she was beautiful when she cried, and he knew it was only because she hadn't gotten her way. But she would find out soon enough that she had a great destiny, just like he did. He was going to be by her side no matter what. But this he could not say to console her, he could never admit how he felt for the woman. It was simply dangerous how much he cared for her.

Vegeta reached down and grabbed Bulma's thighs to pull her up to straddle his waist.

"Vegeta! What are you doing?!" Bulma shouted.

He only growled and kissed her again, yet this time more yearning was put into it, he moaned now as he felt her body sit into the right places. Bulma pushed out of the kiss.

"Put me down!" Bulma demanded.

Scowling the Prince obeyed and put her down on the ground. Bulma looked at him hurt and stormed off ahead. Vegeta smirked to himself. She had fallen for it; she must remain believing he only wanted her body. She had already gotten too close to him. The power she held over him was too strong, he had to find another way to protect her than to let her see how much he cared. It was already used against him once; he would not put her in that situation again. For her sake he had to keep her at arm's length, he had to continue to treat her how he first met her, as a concubine.

To keep her safe.

* * *

><p>Embers crackled outside the tent as Vegeta brought Bulma inside and into the blankets. After their meal she had curled up next to the fire, Vegeta went looking for some more fire wood and when he returned she had fallen asleep. Thinking Bulma had a good idea, he scooped her up and brought her inside the tent so he too could get some rest.<p>

As he slid her body down off his arms she murmured and stirred awake.

"Vegeta?" She asked softly looking up at him.

Those eyes stole his attention and he looked down at her. She smiled and rubbed his arm. He felt tingles shot up his arm and into his body. Damn her!

Without hesitation he moved his body over the top of her, spreading her legs with his own he pushed his hard body up against hers. Bulma threw her head back and realised an enticing moan. Her body told Vegeta to continue as her mind raced to catch up with the situation. Vegeta kneeled up and quickly removed his shirt as Bulma began to wrap her legs around the Prince's toned waist. He looked back down at her as she watched him undress. He saw a fire in her eye and it was electrifying. She pressed her lips together and softly moaned as Vegeta slowly pushed his stimulated crotch up against her virginal wetness. He growled at the growing dampness he felt through their clothing. She was getting more aroused by the minute. Gods he was going to love finally having her. Reaching down, he started to remove her nightgown; she sat up into his chest as he pulled it over her head. She bounced back down beneath him as her newly released supple breast bounced with her.

"Mmmm" Vegeta groaned.

He grabbed her waist and spun her around to sit on top of him, he wanted to watch her grind herself into ecstasy on top of him. Bulma raised her hands to the back of her head and wrapped her fingers through her hair as she began rubbing and stimulating Vegeta's cock. She felt him tighten and get hard as a rock beneath her and it sent a hot swell up through her. Watching her perfect body ride him made Vegeta's breath quicken. He wanted to be inside her more than anything. Sensing his urgency Bulma sat up so he could remove his underwear. His hard member flung free as Bulma grabbed it with two hands. Vegeta growled as she began slowly working her hands up and down, making him moan louder.

Without warning he reached up and tore her panties from her hips. Bulma yelped with surprise but began rubbing her wetness all over his gorgeous dick. Teasing him, Bulma looked down at her Prince as her cheeks were rosy red, Vegeta smirked at her. He raised his hand up to her cheek and she nuzzled into his embrace and closed her eyes.

Vegeta's heart skipped a beat, how lovely she looked sitting there above him, her face was flushed, her nipples were erect and her womanhood was pulsating on top of him. She was ready for him. But as he watched her smile fade he wondered why she was doing this. Could his plan to treat her as nothing but a pleasure slave hurt her? Was she just as in love with him as he was with her? Did she want to be with him until the end of time like he pictured himself with her constantly?

Seeing the longing in her eyes as she opened them to gaze at him he felt a sudden jolt of guilt. He was playing her, he couldn't lie to himself. He loved her. But he must convince her otherwise or she may come to harm. He could never live with himself if she ever got stuck in that horrible place he liked to call hell, Bulma had called it the Rebirth Plain or some nonsense. He had a hard, dangerous road ahead of him and he had to protect her, a broken heart was but a small drip in a huge lake of potential pain. He had to push her away, no matter how he felt inside. This was a protector's duty.

Convinced Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrists and pulled her off of him. Bulma sat up with an immediate look of protest. Vegeta scowled at her as her tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Vegeta…" She whispered.

"I grow tired of your childish antics" He merely said as he quickly dressed himself and left the tent.

Bulma stared at the tent opening, unable to process what just happened. Here she was naked and willingly to give herself to him and he tossed her aside? No! She saw and felt how aroused he was, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

She quickly dressed herself and flung open the tent door. Readying herself for a full on verbal assault she looked up. Leaning on a nearby tree she saw Vegeta bent over, hands on his head and his knees bent the Prince's body language gave of an air of total defeat. Bulma stopped herself and the anger and disappointment she felt almost disappeared.

"Oh Vegeta…" She whispered to herself.

Had he just pushed her away? Not just physically but emotionally too? She had not even considered what he had been through in the past few weeks. He had been through hell, literally. Was this all just too much for him? He had not only lost his kingdom, but his best friend and most trusted soldier, Kakarotto. She was sure Vegeta longed for her as much as she did for him. But maybe the Prince needed some space. She at least owed him that.

She silently slipped back into the tent and hopped back under the covers. As long as he was still by her side she could wait a whole eternity to be his fully. She hoped it wouldn't take that long however she thought to herself as she tried to calm down her stimulated and vivacious body.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone, we have come to the end of the first part of this series. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked this little tease at the end ;)

Keep an eye out for the second instalment on my profile soon. I'm just going to write up the main plot and start writing the second part ASAP.

As always thank you for review and well heck, for keeping with the story after my huge break!


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

The boat crashed against the waves with so much force it took much balance to even stay inside the vessel. The men aboard were such seasons sailors they barely felt the movement rocking backwards and forwards. The navigational instrument that led the men to their destination was far more technologically advanced than anything seen anywhere else in the world. They were seeking a particular city, with a particular person residing in it. Nothing would stray them from their path, for it was their only duty. All they thought about while awake and all the dreamt of when they slept was to bring about their own fate. Thousands of years of teachings, handed down from father to son, from mother to daughter. With each generation even more determined than the last. All their people lived for was this moment in time. They each had trained in their own field and together they made an elite team of warriors. No other could be trusted with such a sacred mission. They were born and raised to make the journey to the main land and to save the world.

"The days grow shorter, and the wind stronger." One man in a cloak said to the other.

"We grow near, that is the evil in the air that you sense. Thick as it is powerful, our destiny is ahead of us my friend" The second man said laying a hand on his shoulder.

Their boat drew closer and closer to the shore. The palace could be seen on the horizon. A brilliant gold shone even in the dull light of the approaching winter. Inside the city wall stood tall yellow buildings of the upper class. Outside of the wall were small sectors of crowded houses, markets and shops which stretched down to the coast line and the docks. Up the side of the palace were rolling green hills full of farms and crops. The troop of twenty five men drew closer to the capital. Their mission had been handed down for generations until the time the holy sign had presented itself.

They are the saviours of the world.

They are the four Occult Children of the Dragon.

* * *

><p>The two women watched Vegeta race against the coming storm, further and further away from the lookout. After the fight at the palace he had fled to the lookout with Bulma, from there he was now riding out to seek his royal army who were hiding in the mountains to the north. Chichi along with her powers to hide her loved ones in a similar plain had been working on a power to be able to locate those she needed to find. She had dreamt of this power for many moons before she even considered it to be a reality. So she had worked tirelessly on it for weeks until she revealed her new power to Vegeta. She knew if Vegeta was to learn of this new power before she could use it properly that he would demand she use it that second. Even though it was a relatively minor power compared to the rest of the Children of the Dragons powers it was a very dangerous one as Chichi found out. While she was in the 'trance' as she called it, Chichi held her breath. Her body received no oxygen as she searched the land for the person she was trying to track. Chichi could neither feel her body running out of oxygen nor make her body breath in the life savings air. She almost made the most fatal mistake of straying too long in the 'trance'. She barely made it before her vital organs started to shut down. Chichi knew if Vegeta had known about her power, he would have demanded she find his royal army. She would have perished herself and she needed to stay alive. She needed to find Kakarotto and Gohan when they were brought back from the Rebirth Plain.<p>

As Vegeta rod out of their view Bulma turned around and walked away from the floor length open window. Chichi stood looking out into the distance, black clouds rumbled their way over the distant hills. She felt a shiver run over her body as if an evil storm had just washed an ocean of rain over her. It reached out and tried to grab her from that window, but the cold force rushed past her and followed Bulma from the room. Something was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi all, I have been writing up the plot for the sequel the 'Wrong Saiyans Concubine' for weeks now. I have finished it and will be writing up the first chapters hopefully in the next few days. I just wanted to complete this epilogue to set the scene for the second instalment. **

**Keep an eye out for 'Rise Dragon of the Spirit, Shenlong'.**

**Until then, thank you for reading.**


End file.
